The Darkest Nightmare (Sequel of Dark Side)
by Railash61
Summary: [CH6!] Siapa yang tidak mengenal Gin? Seorang pemimpin organisasi hitam dengan surai abu dan aura yang mematikan. Ia memang masih bergelut dengan dunia pasar gelap, dan berurusan dengan beberapa gembong narkoba juga pada makelar penjual manusia. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah mimpi buruk datang dan merenggut sumber kebahagiaannya, yaitu Bi dan anak mereka, Park Hyuna. [CHANBAEK, YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Nightmare**

 **(Sequel of Dark Side)**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Hyuna (OC)**

 **Support Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Kuroda Yoshiku (OC).**

 **Genre: Crime, Family**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Siapa yang tidak mengenal Gin? Seorang pemimpin organisasi hitam dengan surai abu dan aura yang mematikan. Ia memang masih bergelut dengan dunia pasar gelap, dan berurusan dengan beberapa gembong narkoba juga pada makelar penjual manusia. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah mimpi buruk datang dan merenggut sumber kebahagiaannya, yaitu Bi dan anak mereka, Park Hyuna.**

 **Note: Kode nama untuk semua anggota tetap sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: The Black Organization is back!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki dengan surai abu cirikhasnya sedang terlelap dengan wajah yang amat damai. Kedua mata besar itu terkatup rapat. Deru nafasnya teratur, dengan dada yang turun naik. Lelaki itu tak sendiri, ia bersama seorang pria yang sedang bergelung di dalam pelukannya. Keduanya tertidur dengan saling berpelukan. Pria yang lebih mungil dari si rambut abu menyerukkan pipi kirinya pada dada bidang di depanya. Mereka adalah Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Atau bisa kita sebut dengan kode nama Gin dan Bi, kalian mengingatnya?

Keduanya masih terlelap dengan sebuah selimut merah maroon yang mereka bagi bersama. Kedamaian sangat terasa mengingat Chanyeol selalu melindungi keluarga kecilnya dengan sangat baik paska kejadian anokata beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka juga mempunyai seorang putri kecil yang sekarang tingkahnya sudah menyamai sang ayah dan ibunya. Si kecil bernama Park Hyuna itu terkadang akan mudah merajuk yang mana itu keturunan dari sang ibu, dan terkadang ia pun akan bertingkah nakal dan keras kepala. Oke, kita tahu sendiri sifat satu ini menurun dari gen Park Chanyeol, ayahnya kandungnya.

Bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, melihat Hyuna tumbuh dan berkembang adalah kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya. Itulah sebabnya Chanyeol memilih untuk meninggalkan dunia pasar gelap tempat dirinya dulu bernanung. Memang, ia sekarang sudah bergabung dengan Sehun dan bagian kepolisian yang lainnya untuk membasmi para berandal yang masih saja menghuni kawasan gelap itu. Semua itu justru membuat Chanyeol harus lebih berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan. Karna salah satu langkah saja maka kedamaian keluarganya akan kembali terancam.

Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dari organisasi hitam yang masih kokoh berdiri ini hingga sekarang. Walau haluannya sudah tak sama lagi dengan yang dulu, namun pemimpin mereka tetaplah seorang dengan kode nama Gin yang di kenal sebagai orang yang paling perfeksionis dan waspada dalam bekerja. Dan itu terbukti hingga hari ini. Keluarga kecilnya tetap aman dan bahagia.

"Sudah bangun _princess?_ " suara serak Chanyeol saat dirinya mendapati Baekhyun sedang mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya.

Baekhyun menepuk dada suaminya dengan tepukan main-main, yang benar saja, ia adalah seorang lelaki dan baru saja Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan _princess?_

"Aku lelaki, Chanyeol," sungutnya juga dalam mode suara yang serak.

"Hm, lelaki ku," jawabnya sembari merapikan helaian poni berwarna coklat gelap itu.

"Jangan menggombal daddy," Baekhyun bercicit memeragakan suara khas Hyuna saat si kecil yang sedang merajuk dan Chanyeol membujuk putri satu-satunya. Saking seringnya Hyuna merajuk membuat Baekhyun hafal bagaimana cara anaknya itu berbicara.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar cicitan Baekhyun, ia jadi semakin rindu dengan buah hatinya. Pasalnya selama seminggu terakhir ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk bertolak ke prefektur Gunma –sebuah kota kecil di wilayah Kantou, Jepang- dikarnakan harus meringkus pemimpin organisasi lain. Chanyeol tak mungkin mengikut sertakan Hyuna dan Baekhyun, itu akan membahayakan mereka berdua. Jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk pergi bersama para anggota inti, kecuali Luhan karna ia sudah mengundurkan diri menjadi anggota organisasi hitam.

Omong-omong mengenai anggota lain, sepertinya ada beberapa anggota inti yang memilih untuk menikah dengan sesame anggota organisasi hitam, di devisi yang berbeda tentunya. Seperti Bourbon, yang kita kenal mempunyai nama lengkap Kris Wu. Lelaki itu menikahi dokter muda yang baru-baru ini di rekrut oleh Chanyeol. Kris bilang, tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk jatuh cinta kepada Huang Zitao, lelaki dengan mata panda lucu itu telah membius Kris pada pertemuan pertama mereka yang bisa terbilang cukup dramatis. Bayangkan saja, baru beberapa jam Zitao resmi menyandang kode nama Tequilla, namun ia sudah di hadapkan dengan tubuh berlumuran darah milik Kris. Kris kala itu terpaksa di geret paksa oleh Jongin –atas perintah Chanyeol- karna dirinya sudah di rasuki oleh tiga buah peluru berjenis _300 Winchester Magnum_ dan memerlukan penanganan medis saat itu juga jika ingin Kris selamat. Melihat kondisi Kris yang mengenaskan, akhirnya Chanyeol memerintahkan Kris untuk berhenti dari tugasnya.

Kris yang saat itu diambang batas antara sadar atau tidak, telah sampai pada ruang operasi dan bertemu dengan Zitao. Lelaki itu tampak sangat gusar saat melihat pasien pertamanya yang berlumuran darah, dan itu tertangkap di indra pengelihatan Kris, meski setelah itu Kris sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Kris dan Zitao pun akhirnya menikah setelah beberapa bulan mereka tampak seperti remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran. Kris akan menyempatkan waktu senggangnya untuk sekedar mengunjungi ruangan Zitao yang berada di lantai dua markas mereka. Begitu pun Zitao, ia akan mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan cepat hanya karna akan membawakan bekal makan siang untuk kekasihnya dan memakannya bersama. Mereka seperti pasangan pada umumnya, keluar untuk menonton bioskop atau melakukan _candle light dinner_ dan melakukan hal-hal romantis lainnya.

" _Daddy_?" cicit suara si kecil yang sudah terbangun dengan menggunakan piyama tidur berwarna pink dan juga sebuah boneka kelinci yang terapit di ketiaknya.

"Hyuna? Hei, _princess_ ," Chanyeol langsung meloncat dari ranjang besarnnya yang di huni bersama Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menghampiri Hyuna dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu, karna demi apa ia sangat rindu dengan putri kecilnya.

" _Daddy, aitai na~_ " ucap si kecil polos sembari menenggelamkan pipi gembilnya di balik ceruk leher sang ayah.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya berseru rindu dengan suara yang lucu "Hm, _daddy_ juga merindukanmu _princess,"_

Chanyeol mengusuk surai kecoklatan milik Hyuna dengan sayang dan menggendongnya menuju ranjang. Baekhyun pun sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dengan seutas senyum saat kedua ayah dan anak itu saling melepas rindu. Rasanya baru kemarin ia berjuang melahirkan Hyuna dengan proses _Caesar,_ lalu menimang dan merawat si kecil Park bersama dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol mempunyai segudang pekerjaan yang mana itu adalah pekerjaan berbahaya, namun ia akan selalu pulang tepat waktu untuk membantu Baekhyun merawat Hyuna kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol akan bangun di kala malam untuk mengganti popok Hyuna dan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat.

Rasanya waktu begitu cepat bergulir hingga kini Hyuna sudah memasuki usia enam tahun minggu depan, dan akan mulai bersekolah ditahun ini pula. Baekhyun mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana semangatnya Hyuna saat memilih sebuah sekolah dasar yang akan menjadi tempatnya untuk menimba ilmu, sekolah bernama Hotsuma yang terletak di distrik Shibuya adalah pilihan dari si kecil. Dan itu adalah sekolah dimana Baekhyun sempat menjadi salah satu guru pengajar sebelum di tarik paksa oleh Chanyeol dan terjebak hingga sekarang dalam kuasa sang suami.

" _Daddy.."_ Hyuna berhenti sebentar dari acaranya memanggil Chanyeol karna gadis kecil itu seperti sedang menghitung sesuatu, terlihat dari jari-jari mungilnya yang merapal dari satu hingga tujuh.

"Menghitung apa sayang?" tanya Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Hyuna sangat serius dengan jari-jarinya.

"Sebentar _mommy,_ " protes si kecil lucu, "Ah, _daddy,_ tujuh hari lagi Hyuna akan berulang tahun! _Daddy_ tidak melupakannya, kan?"

"Oh ya? Bukan kah Hyuna sudah berulang tahun, tahun lalu?" jawab Chanyeol seolah acuh tak acuh.

" _Daddy,_ Hyuna juga akan berulang tahun, tahun ini," rengek Hyuna sebal karna _daddy_ nya melupakan ulang tahunnya.

"Jadi _daddy_ benar-benara melupakannya? Hyuna tidak mau bertemu dengan _daddy!_ " rajuknya seraya memutar tubuh mungil itu kehadapan Baekhyun yang terkikik melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang seolah berkata ' _apa salahku?'._

" _Mommy, daddy_ jahat,"

Gadis itu mengadu kepada ibunya dengan bibir yang melengkung lucu, persis seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan pada Chanyeol jika sedang merajuk. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menatap Hyuna yang tampak sebal dengan kelakuan sang ayah, sementara Chanyeol mulai kembali merayu putrinya yang akan berulang tahun itu.

"Hei _princess_ ," Chanyeol menoel-noel pipi Hyuna yang hanya terlihat dari sebelah kanan karna membelakangi Chanyeol, namun Hyuna menepis lucu jemari sang ayah.

"Eyy, sedang merajuk rupaya? Persis seperti _mommy,_ hm?"

"Setidaknya _mommy_ tidak melupakan ulang tahunku," jawabnya ketus.

"Siapa bilang _daddy_ tidak ingat? Justru _daddy_ sangat mengingatnya,"

Di balik wajahnya, Hyuna menatap Baekhyun dan berbisik-bisik ' _apa itu benar mommy?'_. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, agar perseteruan sengit antara ayah dan anak itu usai.

Hyuna langsung menoleh ke arah ayahnya, seolah mendeteksi ada atau tidaknya kebohongan dari raut wajah sang ayah, namun sepertinya gadis kecil itu tidak menemukan kebohongan sedikitpun.

" _Daddy_ jangan merayu ku, bilang saja kalau _daddy_ memang melupakannya, kan?"

" _Daddy_ mengingatnya sayang, hari sabtu besok adalah ulang tahun mu kan, _princess?"_

Kelopak mata kecil itu mengerjap satu dua kali, mencerna ucapan sang ayah akan hari ulang tahunnya. Dan setelah memastikan bahwa ayah tercintanya itu mengingat hari lahirnya, gadis kecil dengan piyama pink polkadot itu memeluk leher ayahnya dengan tawa nyaring khas anak-anak. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

" _D_ addy tidak pernah melupakan ulang tahun Hyuna, ia bahkan selalu menanyakan 'tanggal berapa hari ini' pada _mommy,_ " Baekhyun bersuara.

"Benarkah _mommy?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan buah hatinya. "Tentu saja,"

.

.

.

Sebuah jarum jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang dimana Chanyeol sedang berlalu menuju ruangan pribadinya. Gedung berwarna putih yang tampak normal dari luar itu masih tetap kokoh berdiri selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Begitupun dengan penghuninya yang masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

Bunyi gemeletuk sepatu yang beradu terdengar sangat konstan. Chanyeol rupanya sudah berada di dalam lorong yang aksennya masih sama. Cat hitam, lantai marmer, dan juga penerangan yang cukup cerah membuat lorong itu serasa tetap hidup walaupun semuanya serba gelap. Chanyeol tidak mengubah banyak hal pada markas utama organisasinya, hanya saja ia memberi satu ruangan tambahan dengan aksen pink dan biru sebagai latarnya, kalau-kalau putri kecilnya sedang ingin singgah maka Hyuna akan memakai ruangan itu. Begitupun dengan kamar pribadi milik dirinya bersama Baekhyun dulu, ruangan itu tetap ada meski hanya di kunjungi beberapa kali.

"Hyung!"

"Oh kau sudah datang?" sapa Chanyeol kembali melihat Jongin berjalan kearahnya.

"Hm, omong-omong ku kira kau akan di kurung selama seharian oleh _princess_ mu yang menggemaskan itu?"

"Ya, tadinya Hyuna merengek meminta ku untuk tidak kesini, tetapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bersantai bukan?"

Baru saja Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun sebuah panggilan telepon nampaknya tidak sabar untuk segera di angkat. Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa yang sedang memangginya di seberang sana, sebab ia sengaja mengubah dering suara untuk suami tercintanya, Park Baekhyun.

" _Your princess is calling~_ " Jongin berujar layaknya _sing a song._

" _Yes, princess? Daddy here,_ "

"..."

"Tidak sayang, _daddy_ baru saja sampai. Tidak mungkin pulang lagi," Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar gadis kecilnya menggerutu lucu dan berseru rindu, padahal ia baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu namun Hyuna tiba-tiba menelpon dan memintanya untuk pulang kerumah.

"..."

" _Daddy_ akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini, jadi Hyuna bermain bersama _mommy_ saja dulu, oke?"

"..."

"Tentu sayang, _daddy_ berjanji atas nama putri _daddy_ yang sangat cantik ini,"

Di sampingnya, Jongin berlagak ingin muntah. Chanyeol sungguh sudah berubah jika berhadapan dengan keluarga kecilnya. Tak ada amarah, ataupun keegoisan yang tinggi. Jongin kadang merasa terlempar kemasa lalu, dimana ia melihat sendiri bagaimana susahnya Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun si cinta pertama. Selama 5 tahun Chanyeol mencari, namun pada akhirnya Baekhyn pun muncul dengan sendirinya melalui tubrukan kecil bersama Jongin di kafe yang berada di kawasan Yokohama dulu.

"Hyuna meminta kau untuk pulang? Bahkan kau baru beberapa langkah memasuki ruangan pribadimu hyung," kekeh si adik kandung Park Chanyeol.

"Hm, iya meminta ku untuk pulang dan menemaninya menonton _Barbie,_ "

Jongin tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu kakaknya. Ia merasa senasib dengan Chanyeol, karna Taeoh –putra yang di adopsi dirinya dan Kyungsoo- selalu meminta untuk di temani menonton kartun _Ironman_ keluarkan _Marvel_ itu. Baeruntung Taeoh tidak se maniak si kecil Hyuna, walaupun usia mereka terbilang sama, namun Hyuna adalah maniak _Barbie_ abadi, ia akan bertingkah keras kepala seperti Chanyeol jika keinginannya tidak terkabul.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pencarian Yoshiku?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point_ saat lelaki itu sudah duduk diatas kursi besarnya.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri lelaki itu sangat sulit di lacak hyung,"

"Lalu apa kerja Jongdae selama ini? Apa yang di lakukan selama seminggu ini hanya bercinta?"

"Dia baru saja menikah tiga bulan yang lalu hyung, biarkan dia bahagia sediki, kau ini.."

Chanyeol mengurut pelipisnya yang agak kaku belakangan ini. Semakin hari, para berandalan tengik itu terus saja beranak-pinak. Membuat Chanyeol dan komplotannya harus kerja lebih keras, jadi begini rasanya saat para polisi itu mencoba untuk meringkus organisasi hitamnya dulu? Oke, mungkin Chanyeol harus belajar apa itu karma.

"Chanyeol.." itu suara lelaki albino yang tampaknya baru saja datang dari markas kepolisian pusat.

Chanyeol menoleh saat Sehun memanggilnya seusai ia menutup pintu dengan rapat. Ketiga lelaki itu tampak diam beberapa saat, menunggu Sehun yang sepertinya akan berbicara hal penting.

"Bagaimana? Apa para polisi sudah menemukan dimana keberadaan Yoshiku?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat, lalu berkata "Setidaknya aku mendapat beberapa informasi mengenai dirinya,"

"Informasi apa itu?" taya Jongin seraya bangkit menuju meja Chanyeol, sama seperti Sehun. Namun lelaki bermarga Oh itu tampak mengeluarkan beberapa berkas di dalam map coklat, dan membeberkannya di meja Chanyeol.

Terdaapat beberapa buah foto, yang Sehun keluarkan. Semua dari foto-foto itu tampak diambil oleh seorang penguntit amatiran. Kualitas gambar yang tidak terlalu bagus dan juga pencahayaan yang minim –mengingat di ambil saat malam hari- membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin harus mengerutkan dahi mereka masing-masing agar bisa melihat fokus dari gambar tersebut.

Disana, berdiri seorang pria yang di yakini bernama Kuroda Yoshiku, seorang lelaki berumur 35tahun dengan tinggi badan 186cm dan berkulit tan cirikhasnya sedang berbicara di balik gudang tua yang Chanyeol sendiri yakin itu tidak berada di Jepang. Yoshiku terlihat terlibat pembicaraan yang serius dengan pria yang wajahnya tidak jelas, karna pria itu mengenakan masker dan mantel musim dingin, beserta topi hitam tentunya.

Pada foto kedua yang di ajukan oleh Sehun yang mana foto ini berlatar belakang gudang yang sama seperti foto pertama. Namun disini Yoshiku seperti kepayahan membawa sebuah karung besar yang terihat penuh, lalu memberikannya kepada si lelaki asing.

Dan pada foto yang ketiga, lelaki asing itu tampak memberikan sebuah benda pada Yoshiku, yang Chanyeol yakini itu adalah sebuah ipad, karna warna dari benda itu terlihat begitu mentereng di dalam remangnya pencahayaan. Lalu pada foto ke empat ipad tersebut berpindah tangan lagi, yaitu ke tangan si lelaki asing dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Untuk apa ia membawa karung yang bahkan isinya melebihi besar tubuhnya?" Jongin bertanya sembari meneliti lagi foto kedua yang berada di tangannya.

"Menurutmu memang apa saja selain narkoba, senjata, dan barang curian yang mereka jual di pasar gelap?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Jongin, karna demi apa sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu namun lelaki ini masih saja berpikiran dangkal.

"Tentu masih banyak hyung, seperti wanita, anak dibawah umur, dan juga mereka mejual organ-organ manusia yang…" gantung Jongin karna sepertinya ia tahu arah kemana pembicaraan Chanyeol "Tunggu, maksudmu Yoshiko si keparat itu juga menjual belikan manusia dan organ-organ penting, begitu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari menarik paksa foto yang berada di tangan adiknya, lalu menujukkannya kearah Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kurasa ia menjual organ-organ, di lihat dari besarnya karung, rasanya satu manusia pun akan sulit masuk ke dalam sana, dan jika memang itu adalah anak di bawah umur, tentu ia akan memilih untuk membiusnya dan memasukkan kedalam koper, bukan karung,"

"Sepertinya kita harus tahu dimana latar dari foto ini, dan ku pikir ini bukan di Jepang," cetus Sehun.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya seolah setuju dengan perkataan Sehun, ia memang yakin sekali jika pembicaraan Yoshiku dan pria asing itu tidak di lakukan dalam negri. Namun yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran, siapakah lelaki itu? Dan sepenting apa transaksi mereka sehingga membuat Yoshiko mampu repot-repot keluar Jepang hanya untuk bertemu.

"Jongin, bisa kau panggilkan tim inti? Ku rasa kita akan melakukan sebuah misi besar,"

.

.

.

Baekhyun nampak begitu sibuk menyiapkan sebuah makan siang untuk putri kecilnya. Ia siang ini memasakkan _miso soup, beef teriyaki,_ dan _egg rolls_ yang harus selalu ada di meja makan buah hatinya. Baekhyun pun menata dengan apik masakan buatannya di atas piring-piring sajian, dan menyiapkan satu buah mangkuk kecil –yang tentunya berwarna pink- yang sudah di isikan nasi. Hyuna yang nampak tahu bahwa ibunya telah selesai memasak pun berlarian menuju meja makan, dengan membawa _Barbie_ dan boneka kelinci pemberian Chanyeol.

"Apa Hyuna sudah boleh makan siang, _mommy?_ " tanya si kecil sembari mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan sebuah ciuman di dahi Hyuna, lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja sayang, tapi, _Barbie_ dan _bunny_ nya di simpan dulu, ya?"

"Apa _balbie_ dan _bunny_ tidak boleh ikut makan bersama Hyuna?"

"Boleh, hanya saja mereka harus duduk di kursi yang lain. Hyuna bisa memberikan mereka pada _mommy_ dan _mommy_ akan mendudukan mereka di kursi sebelah Hyuna, bagaimana?" bujuk Baekhyun dan di buahi anggukan oleh si kecil.

Anak perempuan dari Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun itu sangat lahap memakan kudapan yang Baekhyun hidangkan. Terlihat dari beberapa butir nasi yang menempel di pipi sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Mulut Hyuna bahkan sekarang sudah di penuhi oleh nasi dan telur gulung yang ia lahap sekaligus.

"Pelan-pelan sayang," nasihat Baekhyun sembari mencomoti beberapa butir nasi di pipi Hyuna.

Hyuna hanya tersenyum menampilkan _eyesmile_ yang ia dapat dari ibunya, lalu menengguk air mineral yang berada di samping mangkok berwarna pink itu.

"Masakkan _mommy_ sangat lezat," puji sang anak.

Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum saat ia mendapat pujian langsung dari buah hatinya bersama Chanyeol itu. Hyuna dan Chanyeol adalah sumber kebahagiaannya sekarang. Dan melihat Hyuna sudah tumbuh besar membuat dirinya merasa sangat lengkap. Ia memiliki suami yang mampu mengorbankan apapun demi menindungi keluarga kecilnya, dan juga mempunyai Hyuna yang mampu membuatnya tetap semangat dan bersyukur setiap saat.

" _Mommy_ , kapan _daddy_ akan pulang?" Hyuna tampak lesu di atas kursi makannya, ia menumpu kedua pipi gembilnya di atas meja makan yang sudah bersih, karna sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah membawanya munuju wastafel.

"Apa Hyuna benar-benar merindukan daddy?"

Hyuna mengangguk lesu dengan bibir mungil yang melengkung kebawah.

"Mungkin kita bisa ke tempat kerja _daddy,_ apa Hyuna mau?"

Si kecil Park langsung semangat mendengar _mommy_ nya bersuara. Bola matanya berbinar lucu dengan kerlipan yang kentara. Ah, begitu menggemaskan putrinya ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo bersiap-siap _princess,_ "

" _Yes mom!"_

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat betapa semangatnya Hyuna saat ia mengajaknya menuju markas utama organisasi hitam.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

OMG! GIN IS BACK!

Hallo semuaaa… apa kabar? Semoga selalu baik ya setiap harinya..

Btw, Ai membawa Gin beserta komplotan Jubah Hitamnya untuk kembali meramaikan ffn /apasi/ kkkkk disini ada yang kangen Chanyeol as Gin? /gak/

Mau informasi, ff ini ga sepenuhnya 'Conan' banget kayak **Dark Side** (walau ini sekuelnya), namun masih bakal berasa Conan soalnya Ai masih pakai cast yang sama dan juga latar yang sama yaitu di Jepang. Terus Ai juga sebenernya mau fokus ke Hyuna –anaknya Chanbaek-. Hyuna ini (bukan Hyuna 4minute) adalah anak kecil keras kepala yang super manja. Ga boleh ketinggalan daddy Yeol kkkkk dan sayang banget sama mommy Baek. Nama Park Hyuna sendiri di ambil dari PARK Chanyeol dan Byun BaekHYUN-A kkkkkk bisa banget dah gue bhak.

Dan mengenai si Kuroda Yoshiko ini, pokonya dia ada hubungannya dengan (lagi-lagi) masa lalunya Chanyeol, so tar aja Ai kasih taunya yaaaa kkkkk. Yowis, ini chapter satu (yang sembari prolog) Ai brojolin bersamaan dengan ulang tahun mantan bias re: Chanyeol kkkk. Semoga tiang rasaksaku selalu bersama sama si mungil Byun, jangan kepisah meski banyak cobaan tsah~

Anyway… Ai ngerayain ultah Chanyeol gak sendiri loh, Ai ngerayain bareng para autor Chanbaek yang lain seperti: **RedApplee, Hyurien92, Pupuputri** feat **Sayaka Dini, JongTakGu88** feat **Flameshine, Summerlight92, SilvieVienoy96, Myka Reien, PrincePink** feat **Oh Lana, Ohlab94** (wattpad) **, Baekhyeol, Chanbaexo, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Honeymellow, Ichativa, Mashedpootato, ParkAyoung, Baekbychuu, Sayaka Dini, Uput0461, ChiakiBee, Brida Wu.** Tuh kan banyak banget kan author yang ngeramein ultah Chanyeol, kalian jangan lupa ngeramein juga ya dengan cara baca karya mereka dan ninggalin jejak.

Ai rasa cukup untuk an pada malam hari ini. So, jangan lupa memberi review agar Gin beserta Vodka, Bourbon, Kir, Chianti, Korn, dan juga anggota baru mereka yakni Tequilla, akan datang lagi di malam-malam selanjutnya hihi btw, Happy Chanyeol Day!

Pss: Jangan tanya soal Bi, Vermouth, dan juga Anokata, karna mereka sibuk ngurus anak kkkkk

-R61-


	2. Chapter 2

_Seorang lelaki dengan kulit tubuh berwarna kecoklatan nampak sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang. Lelaki dengan tinggi 186cm itu menyulut cerutu yang berada di tangan kirinya. Suhu tubuhnya menurun bersamaan dengan suhu udara yang berada di kawasan itu. Lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian tebal khas musim dingin tampak jengah menunggu terlalu lama. Ia melihat arloji hitam yang melilit di lengan kekarnya, ini pukul dua dini hari. Sial, dimana keparat itu?_

" _Kau menunggu lama rupanya?" seru seseorang dengan suara yang serak, efek tertutup oleh masker yang di kenakannya._

" _Sial, kau kemana saja brengsek? Aku akan jadi mayat beku setelah ini!"_

" _Santai bung, kau membawa apa yang sudah menjadi persyaratan transaksi? Karna kau tahu sendiri aku tak suka hal yang terlalu bertele-tele."_

 _Lelaki tan itu mendengus geli, memangnya siapa lagi yang telah membuang waktu terlalu lama karna keterlambatannya? Bodoh._

" _Itu berada di bagasi mobil ku, kau punya kaki dan tangan untuk mengambilnya sendiri bukan?"_

" _Jangan main-main denganku, bedebah!"_

" _Cih, kita sama-sama butuh, kau…"_

 _Krek.._

" _Ambi sekarang juga atau benda mungil ini tertanam di tempurung mu, kawan!" si lawan bicara nampak menodongkan sebuah pistol perak keluaran Jerman yang berkilauan di terpa cahaya temaram._

 _Lelaki tan itu tak dapat berkutik, ia butuh informasi dan si bajingan ini butuh sebuah benda yang sedari tadi mendekam di bagasi mobilnya. Oh, ayolah, jika ini bukan menyangkut tentang perjanjian konyol itu, maka sudah habis berandal ini di tangannya._

 _Ia pun bergerak menuju mobil Ford Mustang yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri, mengambil sebuah benda yang terbungkus oleh karung coklat yang kusam. Ia menyeringai sesaat, lalu menutup kembali kap bagasi dan bergegas menuju seseorang yang tadi sempat berdebat dengannya._

 _Karung coklat yang berbobot berat itu di lempar begitu saja kearah kaki si penunggu yang tampaknya sudah tidak sabaran "Nikmati Jackpotmu, lalu mana bagianku?"_

 _Si penunggu nampak tersenyum remeh, ia mengambil sebuah alat komunikasi yang berada di balik tas ranselnya, dan menyerahkan kepada lelaki itu "Aku harus memeriksanya terlebih dahulu, baru kau bisa membawa pulang informasi itu."_

" _Terserah saja, tetapi apa yang ku bawa saat ini adalah kualitas paling baik."_

" _Ku harap begitu, jika saja kau membual, ku pastikan orang-orang mu yang berada di Jepang akan lenyap seketika, Yoshiku!"_

.

.

.

 **The Darkest Nightmare**

 **(Sequel of Dark Side)**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Hyuna (OC)**

 **Support Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Kuroda Yoshiku (OC).**

 **Genre: Crime, Family**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Siapa yang tidak mengenal Gin? Seorang pemimpin organisasi hitam dengan surai abu dan aura yang mematikan. Ia memang masih bergelut dengan dunia pasar gelap, dan berurusan dengan beberapa gembong narkoba juga pada makelar penjual manusia. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah mimpi buruk datang dan merenggut sumber kebahagiaannya, yaitu Bi dan anak mereka, Park Hyuna.**

 **Note: Kode nama untuk semua anggota tetap sama.**

 _ **Itallic hanya untuk flashback.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Daddy, jangan pergi!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar pukul dua belas tengah malam, Chanyeol baru sampai pada kediamannya. Lelaki itu kemudian memasukkan beberapa digit sandi dan perlahan masuk. Chanyeol melihat kedaan rumah yang temaram, tanda bahwa kedua malaikatnya sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

Pria berkode nama Gin itu mendesah pelan, merasa bersalah pada putri kecilnya yang telah ia janjikan agar bisa pulang lebih cepat, alih-alih seperti itu Chanyeol nyatanya pulang sangat larut. Dengan niat ingin melihat wajah damai sang anak, Chanyeol lebih dulu menyambangi kamar Hyuna ketimbang kamar miliknya bersama Baekhyun, namun baru saja ingin berbelok menuju pintu kamar Hyuna, sosok Baekhyun lebih dulu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Lelaki yang beberapa tahun lalu di persuntingnya nampak mengusap tengkuknya dan mendesah pelan. Chanyeol yang benar-benar lelah kemudian mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu merengkuhnya.

"Honey,"

"Oh, Chanyeol? Kau baru saja sampai?" Baekhyun terkaget ketika merasakan pelukan hangat di perutnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa suaminya telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Maafkan aku, apa Hyuna sudah tertidur?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat halus.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ia sudah tertidur dan terus bergumam namamu."

Awalnya memang Baekhyun dan Hyuna ingin mengunjungi markas utama organisasi hitam namun niat itu terurungkan karna Chanyeol melarang mereka untuk berkunjung. Baekhyun sempat merasa khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya karna Chanyeol biasanya tidak akan melarang ia dan putrinya untuk berunjung, kecuali jika memang keadaan sangat genting sehingga itu bisa saja membahayakan nyawa keduanya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Ujarnya meminta maaf.

"Hei, ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun mengangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol.

Kepala keluarga itu menghela nafas berat, matanya terpejam merasakan elusan menenangkan pada kedua rahangnya. Baekhyun adalah tempat paling nyaman untuknya berpulang, seperti saat ini ketika ia merasakan resah yang luar biasa. Keresahan yang ia harap hanya angin lalu dan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

 _ **Beberapa jam sebelumnya..**_

 _Nampak beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam sudah berada di sebuah ruangan. Mereka adalah anggota inti dari sebuah organisasi hitam. Gin, Vodka, Bourbon, Chianti, Korn, Kir, dan juga Sehun yang kini mendapatkan kembali kode namanya yaitu Calvados._

 _Awalnya Sehun menolak untuk memakai kembali kode nama miliknya karna statusnya sekarang adalah seorang detektif yang mengabdi pada kepolisian Jepang. Namun berkat desakkan Chanyeol, ia mau tak mau membangkitkan kembali kode nama Calvados yang sudah lama mati. Alasannya sederhana, mereka berkutat dengan lumpur, maka kau harus mengenakan pakaian yang paling baik untuk menyamarkan tubuhmu dari lumpur tersebut bukan? Kira-kira seperti itu._

" _Hei Gin, apa ada sesuatu yang penting disini?" Bourbon tampak mendesak Chanyeol yang masih berdiam di kursi besarnya._

" _Ini mengenai Yoshiku," ujarnya dari balik meja._

" _Kuroda Yoshiku maksudmu? Apa ia berulah lagi?"_

" _Tanyakan itu pada Calvados, Bourbon!"_

 _Lelaki berkode nama Calvados itu menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto yang tadi sempat ia diskusikan bersama Gin dan Vodka. Para anggota yang belum mengetahui duduk perkara nampak sangat antusias dengan foto-foto tersebut. Mereka pun bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang berada di dalam foto itu karna tentu saja siapapun bisa menebak bahwa salah satu dari kedua pria itu adalah Yoshiku._

" _Kurasa, aku tahu dimana tempat ini." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka sembari membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya yang transparan._

 _Semua menoleh pada lelaki yang kemampuan membidiknya sudah tak diragukan lagi, pria yang mempunyai single dimple itu tampak tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Rovigo, kota pinggiran di Italia."_

" _Rovigo?" tanya Chanyeol tampak antusias._

" _Hm, kau lupa Gin, aku pernah tinggal beberapa tahun di negara tersebut." jawab satu-satunya lelaki yang masih melajang itu, Zhang Yixing. "Sebuah pergudangan tua yang terletak di sebelah barat Immacolata Concezione. Dulu, ketika aku masih menetap di sana, pergudangan itu sangat terkenal hingga tanpa perlu kesanapun, semua warga Italia mengetahuinya."_

" _Untuk apa Yoshiku berada di sana?" celetuk Vodka._

 _Semua terdiam karna semua diantara mereka tidak ada yang mengetahui apa maksud dan tujuan Yoshiku berada di tempat tersebut._

" _Kir, apa sistem terbaru milikmu bisa menyusup ke pertahanan mereka?" tanya Gin pada Kir yang nampak sangat serius pada selembar foto di tangannya._

" _Entahlah Gin, sejauh ini hanya kawasan Asia yang bisa ku retas. Amerika serikat pun aku bisa mengimbangi, tapi aku tak pernah mencoba meretas bagian Eropa. Kau tahu sendiri kita tidak pernah menjamah sampai kesana."_

" _Sial!" Pria dengan surai abu itu menghentak meja kayu dengan kasar._

" _Oh, jangan bilang ini jalan buntu." Vodka mendesah dengan kepala yang ia baringkan di kepala sofa._

" _Kurasa hanya ada satu cara, yaitu menyatroni langsung tempat dimana transaksi mereka berlangsung." Celetuk Chianti dan di buahi anggukan oleh suaminya, Kir._

" _Bagaimana Gin? Keputusan ada di tanganmu," Calvados membuka suara, menanyakan kelanjutan kasus mereka._

 _Perlu di ketahui, Kuroda Yoshiku adalah sebuah nama yang tak asing bagi penduduk pasar gelap. Berkaca pada penghianatan yang pernah ia lakukan pada organisasinya dulu membuat lelaki itu menjadi incaran para mafia kelas teri hingga kakap sekaligus. Sejak berhianat pada delapan tahun lalu, Yoshiku terus saja hidup berpindah-pindah. Terakhir kali Chanyeol mendapat kabar, bajingan itu menempati sebuah gubuk tua di kawasan Kosuge, Prefektur Yamanashi, Jepang._

 _Alasan utama mengapa kelompok Chanyeol beserta satuan kepolisian mengincar Yoshiku karna pria itu disinyalir mengambil bagian dalam sebuah kasus penjualan organ besar-besaran pada enam bulan yang lalu. Chanyeolpun mendapat beberapa informasi dari Kris bahwa Yoshiku adalah salah satu makelar yang mencari ginjal-ginjal utuh yang memang sengaja di ambil dengan paksa. Pada enam bulan yang lalu pula, beberapa wanita dan anak di bawah umur menghilang dengan misterius, dan jumlahnya pun tidak sedikit._

 _Menanggapi isu hilangnya wanita dan anak di bawah umur membuat kepolisian Jepan melakukan penggalian kasus ini secara besar-besaran pula. Segala aspek mereka teliti hingga sampai pada sebuah nama yang tak asing bagi kelompok jubah hitam, dan nama itu adalah Kuroda Yoshiku._

 _Sejak santer kabar tentang dirinya yang menjadi makelar organ-organ manusia, Yoshiku hilang bak di telan bumi. Jejaknya benar-benar tak dapat terlacak di seluruh bagian Jepang, hingga sampai hari ini. Hari dimana Sehun membawa sebuah informasi bahwa pria itu berada di Rovigo, Italia._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia nampak mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah peluru emas pada permukaan meja kayu, "Sebenarnya aku benci untuk pergi ke negara itu dan meningglkan Baekhyun dan Hyuna sendirian."_

" _Ya, kau benar Hyung. Kita bahkan baru beberapa hari sampai dari misi di Gunma." Jongin membenarkan. Ya, walaupun Taeoh bukan anak kandungnya, tetapi rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya sudah seperti kepada anak sendiri, di tambah dengan Kyungsoo yang bahkan hingga saat ini masih selalu ia rindukan jika jauh dari rumah._

" _Kita akan tetap pergi kesana, dan hanya enam orang yang ikut serta."_

 _Keputusan sang pemimpin sudah terucap, maka saat itu juga mereka telah terlibat dalam sebuah misi penyelidikan. Tidak ingin gegabah dan berujung tak dapat menangkap Yoshiku, Chanyeool hanya mememilih beberapa orang saja yang akan ikut bersamanya ke tempat transaksi Yoshiku dan lelaki asing itu berada._

" _Jadi siapa saja?" tanya satu-satunya orang yang bertugas menjadi seorang penyamar kala Luhan telah mengundurkan diri dari organisasi, Kris._

" _Kau, aku, Vodka, Kir, Korn, dan Tequilla."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya bersama Chanyeol, suaminya itu tampak sangat kelelahan. "Bagaimana jika ku siapkan air hangat? Mandilah sebelum tidur, Chan."

Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring dengan tumpuan kedua paha Baekhyun hanya mampu mendusal ujung hidungnya di perut datar sang suami. Sebelumnya ia sudah menceritakan apa yang membuantnya gelisah seharian pada Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan segala macam rasa yang mengganjal batinnya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang mempunyai seorang suami dan seorang anak. Dan meninggalkan mereka di saat ia baru saja pulang dari tugas sebelumnya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti, kau harus istirahat terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun mengelus sayang surai abu milik Chanyeol yang tampak kusut. Lelakinya pasti sedang banyak fikiran.

"Hm.."

Setelahnya Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di kamar mereka. Chanyeol terus menerawang tentang kehidupan mereka setelah insiden menegangkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Terlebih saat Baekhyun di sandera selama dua kali dan sialnya itu karena dirinya. Dan juga saat Hyuna yang masih berbentuk janin hampir meregang nyawa di karenakan dirinya pula. Namun semua itu menjadi bekal yang sangat kuat untuk Chanyeol agar kedua penyemangat hidupnya tetap terjaga di dalam rengkuhannya.

Drrtt..

Drrttt..

Chanyeol menoleh mendapati ponsel hitamnya bergetar di samping lampu tidur, ia mengambilnya dan melihat nama Jongin di sana.

"Ya?"

" _Hyung, apakah kau sudah tidur?"_

"Menurutmu?"

" _Tidak, hanya saja ada yang mengganjalku. Kau tahu lelaki yang bertransaksi dengan Yoshiku di foto itu? Aku rasa struktur tubuhnya sangat tidak asing di mataku."_

Chanyeol menggali lagi ingatannya mengenai sosok lelaki yang mengenakan mantel tebal di foto bersama Yoshiku. Menerka-nerka siapa orang tersebut yang di maksud Jongin.

" _Hyung?... Hyung?"_

"A-ah.. Ya?"

" _Sudahlah hyung, sepertinya kau terlalu lelah memikirkan masalah ini, akan ku jelaskan nanti ketika sampai di markas. Beristirahatlah hyung!"_

Bip..

Sambungan terputus oleh Jongin. Chanyeol merebahkan kembali tubuhnya yang sempat terduduk. Bayang-bayang lelaki itu kembali mengisi kesunyian malam. Sayang, ia tak dapat melihat juntaian foto yang di maksud Jongin karna ia sengaja meninggalkan segala pekerjaannya di markas utama, enggan untuk membawanya hingga kerumah.

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun nyatanya sudah berada tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil berpiyama biru laut itu mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang. Kembali mengelus surai suaminya hingga turun mengelus rahang Chanyeol. "Kau terus saja melamun sejak pulang dari markas utama." Sendunya mengadu.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan beberapa hal, Jongin baru saja menelponku dan mengatakan…"

"Ssstt…" Baekhyun membungkam bibir Chanyeol melakukan telunjuk lentiknya, "Aku akan mendengarkan seluruhnya, namun kau harus merelaksasikan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu. Hm.. bagaimana dengan berendam bersama?"

Chanyeol mendesah dan kemudian tersenyum, "Baiklah, yeobo.."

Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol untuk bangkit lalu membantunya melepas seluruh pakaian formal yang masih suaminya kenakan. Setelah seluruh pakaian telah di lucuti, Chanyeol melenggang lebih dulu memasuki bath up dan di susul oleh si kecil yang sekarang sudah terduduk membelakangi Chanyeol.

Tak ada kata, hanya riuh air hangat saja yang berkecipak.

"Chan, ada yang ingin kau bagi lagi dengan ku? Aku akan mendengarkan." Akhirnya Baekhyun lebih dulu berbicara.

"Hhhh.." Chanyeol mendesah kembali, "…kau ingat beberapa menit yang lalu aku bercerita tentang seseorang yang bersama Yoshiku di Italia itu? Jongin mengatakan ia merasa familiar dengan struktur tubuh itu, tetapi aku sialnya tidak bisa mengingatnya!"

"Lalu?" Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol sembari memainkan jemari mereka yang sedang bertautan di perutnya.

"Aku hanya takut semua terjadi kembali, kau tahu.. Kau pernah di sandera dua kali dengan orang dari masa lalu ku, dan entahlah, firasatku sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini."

Sebelumnya, tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai sebuah ketakutan. Hanya Baekhyun yang dapat mendengar ketakutan itu, karna ketakutan terbesar seorang Park Chanyeol adalah kehilangan dirinya juga Hyuna, putri kecil mereka.

"Tak ada yang bisa merebutku juga Hyuna dari pelukanmu, tak ada.. Karna bagaimanapun kau akan kembali merebut kami untuk tetap berada di pelukanmu. Jadi, daddy tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, mommy dan Hyuna tak akan nakal." Baekhyun bersuara lucu di akhir kalimat, meniru suara Hyuna yang sekarang sudah di alam mimpi.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan, menciumi aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang dapat mengaburkan firasat buruk di kepalanya. Menjelajahi leher jenjang Baekhyun menggunakan hidungnya.

"Chan.."

"Hm?"

"Hhh.. B-berapa lama kau berada di Italia?" Baekhyun kepayahan mengatur nafasnya, sebab hidung dan bibir Chanyeol sedang bekerja mengerjai leher putihnya.

"Entahlah, aku tak dapat memprediksinya.." Jawab Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman pada leher Baekhyun " _..i want you so bad,baby."_

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mengerjai lehernya habis-habisan, menciumnya, mengigitnya, meninggalkan bekas merah yang mungkin akan hilang dua pekan kemudian.

"Hhh.. _I r-really miss you,_ Chan.." Seminggu merelakan Chanyeol berkutat dengan tugasnya di prefektur Gunma membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan sentuhannya, "..tapi haruskah ahhh… melakukan d-disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, sembari memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadap dirinya. Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah hingga ke telinga, dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigiti. Chanyeol selalu suka reaksi wajah Baekhyun saat ia menyetuhnya, selalu sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bercinta.

Chanyeol mencium bibir itu, menghisap bibir bawah dengan warna merah merekah. Ini sudah tengah malam, namun angka jarum jam hanyalah sebuah pajangan. Keduanya seolah tuli dengan dentangan pergantian detik demi detik. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah menyalurkan rasa rindu yang menggembung, mengeluarkannya hingga tak ada yang tersisa.

Kepala dengan surai setengah basah milik Chanyeol terus saja bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mencari cara bagaimana bisa melumat habis bibir suaminya. Sementara Baekhyun kini melingkarkan tangannya, bergantung pada leher Chanyeol dengan tumpuan paha sang dominan pada bokongnya.

"Hhhh… hhhh…." Baekhyun terengah setelah Chanyeol melepas tautan basah mereka. Dahi keduanya bertemu dengan ujung hidung yang bertapak masing-masing.

Baekhyun mengelus rahang tegas Chanyeol dengan kedua nafas yang masih saling beradu. Chanyeol terpejam, merasakan kehangatan pada batinnya.

"Masukkan saja, Chan."

Bersamaan dengan kesetujuan Baekyun, Chanyeol menciumi lagi kedua belah bibir itu, dan mengangkat bokong yang sedari tadi berada di atas pahanya untuk dapat memasukan Chanyeol junior.

Chanyeol merasa kebas di bibir bagian bawahnya, karna gigitan Baekhyun yang mungkin terlalu kencang, efek si kecil yang telah memasuki sarangnya. Chanyeol terdiam, tak menggerakkan dirinya sama sekali, hingga kerutan di dahi Baekhyun menghilang, barulah ia bergerak.

Baekhyun memilih untuk melepas ciuman, ia mendongak keatas dengan mata terpejam. Tubuhnya terus terantuk-antuk akibat dorongan dari suaminya. Riuh air semakin menjadi bahkan beberapa berceceran melewati batas bath up. Chanyeol terus saja melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun sementara bibirnya kini bergerak memuaskan kedua tonjolan di dada Baekhyun.

"Chanhhh… ahh…" racau yang di dominasi, tangan kirinya memengang pinggiran bath up dengan erat, sementara tangan yang masih lolos bertapak pada dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sudah merasakannya. Maka dengan itu Chanyeol terus saja menumbuk titik yang membuat Baekhyun semakin gila. "Rrrhh.. Baek.." geram Chanyeol di buat frustasi dengan sarang milik Baekhyun.

"Hhhh… _k-kiss me.."_ rengek si kecil pada sang suami.

Baekhyun menunduk dan Chanyeol menciumi lagi bibir candu yang selalu manis. Kedua tautan itu masih terus terjalin hingga Chanyeol merasa tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Kekasih seumur hidupnya itu tampak segera sampai, dan Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya.

" _Chan.. D-deeper.."_

Chanyeol menusuk lagi lebih dalam sedalam yang ia bisa. Demi apa tubuh bagian dalamnya sudah mengeras dan mengembung, tanda bahwa ia siap meledak kapan saja.

"Cha… ahhh.." Baekhyun sampai lebih dulu, cairan cinta miliknya berhambur keluar hingga dada bagian atas milik Chanyeol, dan pada hentakkan ketiga, Chanyeol ikut menjemput surga dunianya. Ia menumpahkan segala yang ia tahan selama seminggu terakhir ini ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Keduanya merasa ringan dan utuh secara bersamaan. Segala kerinduan, keresahan dan ketakutan terpecah begitu saja layaknya embun pagi yang menghilang di siang hari. Tubuh basah keduanya masih tetap berpelukan erat, berlomba mengais udara untuk mengisi rongga dada. Baekhyun mendengar samar-samar degup jantung Chanyeol, sama seperti miliknya, damai namun tetap meletup-letup lucu.

" _Saranghae mommy.."_ ujar Chanyeol menirukan suara putri kecilnya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh di dada Chanyeol, karna suara bass yang berat itu bercicit layaknya suara Hyuna yang memang sehalus milik Baekhyun.

" _Nado, saranghae uri daddy."_

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja selesai membersikan dirinya dengan air hangat yang sebelumnya telah Kyungsoo siapkan. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang terduduk di ranjang dengan sebuah buku di kedua tangannya. Jongin menghampiri, ia hanya mengenakan celana bahan sepanjang lututnya, hanya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya mendengar sang suami memanggil. Jongin kemudian menaiki ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyungsoo.

Lelaki dengan mata bulat itu mengelus sayang rambut hitam suaminya, "Ada apa hm?"

Jongin tampak diam sejenak, mencari kenyamanan yang selalu ia temukan di tubug mungi ini. Lalu ia bersuara, "Kau kenal Yoshiku?"

"Yoshiku?"

"Ya, Kuroda Yoshiku."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, memang kenapa?" Kyungsoo menunduk guna menatap mata Jongin yang sedang mendongak.

"Ia dulu sangat aktif di sebuah organisasi, mungkin dulu ayahmu juga mengenalnya. Ia sangat terkenal setelah penghianatannya pada organisasi itu dulu. Dan kau tahu kasus hilangnya wanita dan anak di bawah umur enam bulan yang lalu? Yoshiku disinyalir menjadi dalang dari semua itu." Racau Jongin menceritakan duduk perkara. "Aku hanya takut kau dan Taeoh merasakan akibat buruknya jika kami mengusik lelaki itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum teduh, menenangkan keresahan yang dirasa Jongin. Tak ubahnya seperti Chanyeol, Jongin pun merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika tidak ada Kyungsoo dan Taeoh dalam hidupnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mati.

"Organisasi hitam adalah organisasi terkuat, Kyuhyun ojisan selalu berkata padaku jika tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan organisasmu. Ditambah sekarang kalian sudah bergabung dengan satuan kepolisian meski Chanyeol masih mau tidak mau mengakuinya. Dan aku percaya, kekuatan kau dan organisasimu akan selalu melindungi kami."

Jongin tersenyum, Kyungsoo dengan segala kepribadiannya selalu saja dapat membuatnya tenang, "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan Taeoh, melindungi kalian berdua."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu membenarkan letak keduanya hingga berbaring sempurna "Lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat, besok akan ada hal yang lebih berat dari hari ini bukan? _Fighting Taeoh appa!_ " Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

Jongin terkekeh, ia mengecup sekilas bibir tebal itu dan memeluknya, menyambut gerbang mimpi yang akan di arungi bersama.

.

.

.

Persiapan untuk bertolak ke Rovigo, Italia tampaknya membuat Jongdae sedikit lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Lelaki dengan senyum joker itu masih saja bergulat dengan perangkat komputernya. Guna menggali kembali kasus-kasus apa saja yang pernah di lakukan Yosiku, dan siapa saja yang pernah bertransaksi dengannya.

Tanpa sadar, Minseok nyatanya telah berada di sampingnya, bergelayut manja pada perpotongan leher lelaki itu. "Hari ini akan di adakan rapat kembali, dan kau belum tidur. Lihat, kantong matamu sangat menyeramkan!"

Jongdae hanya mampu tersenyum, mendaratkan kecupan di pelipis Minseok. Lelaki dengan mata kucing yang di nikahinya tiga bulan lalu memanglah seperti ini. Di balik selongsong senapan hitam miliknya, Minseok adalah sosok yang hangat dan dewasa.

"Tapi ini sudah tugasku. Hm.. Mau melihat kasus apa saja yang pernah di lakukan Yoshiku?"

Minseok melirik Jongdae sejenak lalu mengangguk. Jongdae kemudian membuka tab yang tadi masih dalam mode _minimize_. Membiarkan Minseok membaca deretan huruf berbahasa inggris dalam web terlarang. Hanya para hacker dan cracker tingkat tinggi saja yang bisa membuka akses tersebut tanpa perlu takut perangkatnya terjangkit virus-virus berbahaya.

"Ini… mustahil!"

Mata kucing Minseok melebar saat membaca informasi di layar datar tersebut. Terdapat foto besar Kuroda Yoshiku dan beberapa informasi umum yang menghiasi sisi kiri foto, namun yang membuat Minseok tercengang bukanlah itu. Melainkan sebuah rekaman amatir seorang lelaki yang sedang menyetubuhi balita dengan usia kurang lebih dua tahun.

"Ya, tapi inilah kenyataannya."

"Jongdae-ya, kita harus memanggil Chanyeol. Ini, sangat mengerikan!" ucap Minseok bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergegas mengambil jas hitamnya ketika mendapat panggilan telpon dari Jongdae yang memang berjaga di markas utama. Ini masih pukul tujuh pagi dan ia baru saja membangunkan putri kecilnya.

" _Daddy? Where are you going?"_ cicitnya dengan sebelah tangan yang mengucak mata.

"Daddy harus bekerja sayang." Chanyeol menaruh kembali jas hitamnya, menghampiri Hyuna yang masih menguap di depan pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol memeluk, menciumi pucuk kepala si kecil dengan sayang. "Daddy berangkat dulu, ya?"

"Eng.." Hyuna berdengung dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tak rela di tinggalkan lagi oleh sang ayah.

"Chan? Kau sudah ingin berangkat?" seru Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan celemek berwarna merah, ia baru saja selesai memasak sarapan untuk Chanyeol dan juga Hyuna.

" _Daddy don't go.."_ isak Hyuna tak ingin melepas Chanyeol, anak itu memeluk leher Chanyeol erat, seolah jika ia melepaskan, Chanyeol akan hilang tak kembali.

"Jangan pergi.." katanya lagi.

"Hei, princess.." Chanyeol mengelus punggung sempit Hyuna, menenangkan si kecil yang terus terisak di balik lehernya, "..daddy tidak akan kemana-mana sayang, daddy akan pulang nanti."

Hyuna menggeleng, menolak bernegosiasi dengan ayahnya, "Daddy kemarin berjanji akan pulang, tetapi ketika Hyuna tertidur, daddy tidak ada hiks.. Hyuna tidak mau!" ucap gadis kecil itu apa adanya.

Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah Hyuna dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana anak itu sangat rindu pada ayahnya, bahkan saat tertidurpun Hyuna masih saja bergumam nama Chanyeol. Perlahan, Baekhyun menghampiri. Ia mengelus surai Hyuna, lalu mengambil sebelah tangannya agar berpindah pada Baekhyun. Namun Hyuna menolak, ia benar-benar tak ingin lepas dari Chanyeol. Si kecil itu bahkan sekarang sudah menangis kencang hingga seluruh wajahnya memerah.

"Hei princess, daddy masih disini sayang, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk membiarkan Hyuna tetap memeluknya.

"Hiks.. Daddy.." kata gadis kecil itu sesegukan.

"Ya sayang, daddy disini."

" _Don't go hiks.."_

" _Hm, never, sweet heart."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol mau tak mau turut mengajak Hyuna dan Baekhyun ikut serta ke dalam markas utama. Pasalnya ia tak mungkin menunda rapat penting perihal Yoshiku dan juga ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Hyuna yang menangis meraung sejak tadi pagi.

"Halo princess, tumben kau datang berkunjung?" sapa Tao yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hm, hm.." si kecil mengangguk dua kali, "..daddy sekarang sudah nakal, jika Hyuna tidak ikut maka daddy tidak pulang." Serunya dengan berkacak pinggang

Tao tertawa mendengar anak dari pemimpinnya memimpin Chanyeol. Lihat, ia bahkan seperti diktator cilik.

"Hei, katakan itu pada pada _sleeping beauty_ yang menangis meminta agar daddy tetap tinggal." Chanyeol menjawil pipi tembam Hyuna, dan si kecil mendelik sebal kearah ayahnya.

"Daddy!" rengek Hyuna, lalu ketiganya tertawa.

Di sela-sela tawa, seseorang tampak menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang berada di samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menoleh mendapati sosok Luhan yang ikut menyambangi markas utama. Mantan anggota organisasi hitam itu masih tetap cantik seperti terakhir kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Mereka berangkulan, melepas rindu karna sekiranya sudah tiga bulan tidak bertemu.

"Oh hai princess," Luhan menyadari ada sosok kecil yang sedari tadi melihat kearahnya dan juga kearah Baekhyun. Luhan lalu menggendong Hyuna dan mengecupi pipi bulatnya. "Paman sangat merindukanmu."

Hyuna hanya mampu tertawa, merasa geli pada pipinya.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun karna ia hanya mendapati Luhan seorang diri.

"Sepertinya sedang berjalan kemari, ia bersama jagoan." Imbuhnya dengan senyuman.

Selepas Luhan berkata, Sehun pun berjalan masuk dengan seorang anak lelaki di gandengannya. Usianya sekitar delapan tahun, setahun lebih tua dari pada Hyuna dan Taeoh.

"Junior, beri salam pada paman semua." Kata Sehun dan di buahi anggukan oleh anak angkatnya.

Oh Junior, adalah anak yang Sehun dan Luhan angkat ketika ia berumur 4 tahun. Awalnya Sehun sangat menggebu untuk mengadopsi bayi kecil saat usia pernikahan mereka masih seumur jagung. Namun entah mengapa ketika melihat Junior yang sedang asik bermain di sebuah panti asuhan membuat Sehun merubah fikirannya. Karna ketika Sehun melihat anak itu, selalu Luhan yang terlintas di fikiranya. Luhan dan Junior, mereka memiliki kedua mata yang serupa.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu Junior oppa.."_

Sapa putri kecil Chanyeol yang nampak malu-malu. Junior hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Nah, kalau begitu daddy dan uncle Sehun, juga uncle Tao akan berbicara sebentar, Hyuna sama mommy saja dulu, ya?"

Chanyeol berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya dengan sang anak. Hyuna hanya bisa mengangguk hingga poni kecoklatan di dahinya bergoyang-goyang.

Selepas mendapat persetujuan dari Hyuna, Chanyeol dan Sehun melenggang menuju ruangan milik Chanyeol, Tao pun menyusul setelah menyempatkan diri bertegur sapa dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Seluruh anggota inti sudah berada di ruangan Chanyeol sejak satu jam yang lalu. Oke, toleransi untuk sang pemimpin karna putrinya kecilnya terus menangis dan enggan ditinggalkan.

Kreett..

Suara pintu kayu terbuka, semua bediri dan menunduk hormat ketika Chanyeol berjalan menuju kursi besarnya. Tak ada yang bersuara, atau lebih tepatnya membiarkan pemimpin mereka berujar lebih dulu.

"Kir, jelaskan apa maksudmu!" perintah Chanyeol dalam mode Gin, lelaki dengan surai abu itu menatap dalam ke manik mata seseorang berkode nama Kir.

"Yeah.. Seperti yang tadi ku bilang, Gin. Yoshiku adalah seorang psikopat. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya padaku, tetapi aku mempunyai sebuah video menjijikan saat keparat itu menyetubuhi balita perempuan berumur sekitar dua tahun. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan, semua aspek tersebut di benarkan oleh riwayat kesehatan milik Yoshiku. Kau bisa lihat ini."

Jongdae dengan sigap menyalakan mesin proyektor. Rungan seketika menggelap karna Tequilla yang baru saja bergabung di perintahkan oleh Chanyeol untuk mematikan lampu ruangan sejenak.

Sekelibat gambar pemerkosaan keji yang di lakukan lelaki itu membuat Chanyeol naik pitam. Sebagai seorang ayah yang mempunyai putri, Chanyeol merasa bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang paling hina. Ia mungkin masih bisa memaafkan seorang gembong narkoba, tapi untuk manusia sekeji Yoshiku, ia tak akan memaafkannya.

Setelah selesai melihat adegan penuh ketidak adilan dan kekerasan pada anak di bawah umur. Ruangan kembali terang benderang. Tampak beberapa anggota mengeluarkan keringat sebiji jagung di pelipis masing-masing, tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang masih begitu marah dengan perlakuan Yoshiku.

"Berikan aku riwayat kesehatannya!" ujar Chanyeol datar, wajahnya sangat dingin saat ini.

Jongdae berdiri, lalu memberi secarik kertas yang sebelumnya sudah ia cetak terlebih dahulu. "Kau.. Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Rumah sakit universitas Touto, tempat dimana delapan tahun yang lalu ia menjalani rehabilitas. Tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai hal ini, namun organisasi tempatnya berhianat dulu nyatanya telah bekerja sama dengan rumah sakit itu, sejak lama."

"Tapi ini hasil tes delapan tahun yang lalu, Kir! Kau jangan bercanda!"

"Bukankah kau melihat sendiri aksi pemerkosaan tersebut? Hal itu tidak terungkap pada media karna hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat mengakses _deep web_ , kau sendiri tahu tentang itu."

Chanyeol tampak berfikir, mencari cara agar manusia dengan akal binatang itu dapat musnah.

"Dan yang lebih gila, ia menjual organ tubuh anak-anak yang telah di perkosanya, melalui pasar gelap." Lanjut Jongdae.

Semuanya terkesiap mendengar penuturan lelaki berwajah kotak itu.

"Dan lelaki yang berada di pergudangan Rovigo itu adalah penadah? Sial!" maki Chanyeol, ia menghentak meja kayu hingga berbunyi sangat keras.

"Lacak kembali keberadaan bedebah itu, lalu lusa seluruh anggota yang sudah ku pilih akan berangkat ke Italia!"

Seru Chanyeol, lalu ia bangkit menuju sofa tunggal yang tak terisi oleh anggota yang lain. Menandai sebuah rapat besar akan segera di langsungkan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Annyeong~ apa kabar semua? Semoga baik ya^^ by the way.. Happy New Year! Semoga di tahun 2017 ini semua hal yang inginkan dapat tercapai, dan juga semoga semua readers mendapat kesehatan dan kebahagiaan. Amin…

Oke, back to the topic kkkk gimana chap ini? Ada yang bisa nebak siapakah orang yang bertransaksi sama Yoshiku itu? Cluenya... Masih artis SM juga kkkkk sebelumnya Ai mau minta maaf karna lama sekali tidak update, maafkan maafkan hiks..

Oh ya, Ai mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat kak Aishika a.k.a **ReddApplee** , ulang tahunnya sih kemarin tanggal 31, tp Ai ga ikutan update jamaah karna lagi sakit huhu.. Semoga kak Ai panjang umur dan sehat selalu ya! Duh author kaporit kuuu~

Hm, kayaknya segitu dulu untuk a/n kali ini. Ai tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk fast update karna di real life pun pasti ada aja kendala. Berharap semua readers dapat memaklumi. Akhir kata, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di review ya, biar Ai semangat lagi untuk ngetiknya hihi..

Chiao~

-R61-


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkest Nightmare**

 **(Sequel of Dark Side)**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Hyuna (OC)**

 **Support Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Kuroda Yoshiku (OC), Kim Taeoh, Oh Junior (OC)**

 **Genre: Crime, Family**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Siapa yang tidak mengenal Gin? Seorang pemimpin organisasi hitam dengan surai abu dan aura yang mematikan. Ia memang masih bergelut dengan dunia pasar gelap, dan berurusan dengan beberapa gembong narkoba juga pada makelar penjual manusia. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah mimpi buruk datang dan merenggut sumber kebahagiaannya, yaitu Bi dan anak mereka, Park Hyuna.**

 **Note: Kode nama untuk semua anggota tetap sama.**

 _ **Itallic hanya untuk flashback.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Dissapear.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis kecil nampak sedang tertidur pulas, deru nafas terdengar teratur tanda bahwa alam bawah sadarnya telah melanglang buana menuju alam mimpi. Sesekali gadis kecil buah hati Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun itu tersenyum, mungkin mimpi menjadi seorang _Barbie Fairytopia_ tampak begitu nyata dalam angan si mungil yang tertidur pulas itu.

Sebuah teori mengatakan bahwa ketika kau sedang terlelap, tak sepenuhnya jiwa mu terjatuh pada dunia fiksi bernama mimpi, karna separuhnya lagi masih tetap terjaga pada raga. Mungkin hal itu terjadi pula pada Park Hyuna, terlepas dari betapa bahagianya tadi ketika ia mendapati dirinya mempunyai sayap seperti Elena. Hyuna mengernyit sesaat saat kedua telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup keras, tetapi ia masih terlelap seolah sedang mempertahankan perannya sebagai seorang peri dengan sayap berwarna merah muda.

Bugh!

Suara benda tumpul yang menggema dalam sunyinya kediaman keluarga itu mengakibatkan seorang gadis kecil dengan tiba-tiba terjaga dari mimpi indahnya.

Kedua mata Hyuna terbuka secelah. Jika di urutkan, sudah dua kali ia mendengar suara-suara aneh yang mengganggu tidur malamnya. Pertama, sebuah suara bising yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, dan yang kedua, ia mendengar sebuah gedebuk yang juga tak kalah keras hingga mampu membangunkan dirinya yang telah tertidur pulas.

"Eung… mommy~" rengekya kesal dalam kamar cukup luas yang di beri pernak pernik berwarna merah muda dan juga biru. Fikirnya ini pasti ulah sang ibu dan ayahnya yang masih belum tidur dan mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Hyuna! Hyuna, jangan keluar! Tetaplah di sana!" terdengar jerit dari luar kamar membuat jantung si kecil berdetak dengan cepat.

Bugh!

Suara mengerikan itu terdengar lagi, namun kali ini bersamaan dengan suara mengaduh dan lirihan sang ibu.

" _Mommy? Where are you? Are you crying?"_ tanya nya polos tak bisa membaca keadaan.

Suara Baekhyun terdengar lagi di depan sana, memohon ampun entah pada siapa. Sedetik kemudian Hyuna mendengar kembali suara yang membuatnya meringkuk. Apa ibunya sedang dikasari? Suara kecilnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

" _Hiks… Mommy… Daddy.. I'm scared."_

Hyuna, gadis lugu yang belum genap menginjak tujuh tahun itu tanpa sadar menagis dan meringkuk di balik selimut. Entah karna apa ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Biasanya, ketika Hyuna mengalami mimpi buruk dan menangis di tengah malam, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun akan segera datang untuk menenangkan buah hati mereka. Menemani Hyuna hingga gadis itu jatuh terlelap kembali. Namun saat ini, ayahnya tak kunjung datang, membuat si mungil makin ketakutan. Di tambah lagi suara lirihan ibunya memohon ampun terdengar semakin jelas. Hyuna tak dapat mengerti tentang apa dan bagaiman ini bisa terjadi. Usianya bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk membaca situasi ibunya di luar sana. Putri kecil Chanyeol meringkuk semakin dalam, ia menutup kedua telinganya, tak ingin mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menyakitkan.

"Daddy.. hiks daddy.."

Bugh!

"Akh…" pukulan benda tumpul lagi-lagi mengenai tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah terkapar tak bertenaga, "Tidak! Jangan putriku… tolong jangan sakiti putriku!" pintanya memohon pada orang asing yang dengan seenaknya memporak-porandakan isi rumahnya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai dan matanya mendelik tajam kearah Baekhyun yang tersungkur di lantai. Ia meludah sembarang, sembari melayangkan kembali tongkat _base ball_ besi yang memang sudah di bawanya sejak tadi. "Kau tahu, Park Chanyeol tidak ada disini, dan aku telah menantikan kesempatan ini bahkan sejak lama."

Bugh!

Pria itu kembali memukul Baekhyun tepat ada tulang keringnya. Baekhyun sekuat tenaga tidak berteriak dan meredam rasa sakitnya, karna ia tahu Hyuna telah terbangun dan pasti putri kecilnya itu tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Maka Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin agar lelaki brengsek itu tidak beranjak ke dalam kamar Hyuna, meskipun tubuhnya yang akan menjadi sasaran.

"Tolong jangan sakiti putriku, ia tak bersalah atas apapun yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padamu. Kumohon." Lirihnya memohon, bahkan saat ini Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya bersujud di kaki pria itu.

Ia mendecih, lalu menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Kau bisa menyalahkan kejadian ini pada si tua Park yang telah mati lebih dulu. Bedebah bajingan itu telah membunuh dan melecehkan ayah ibuku saat aku berusia tujuh tahun. Lelaki tua yang menganggap dirinya sebagai dewa kematian telah memperkosa ibuku tepat di depan mataku sendiri. Dan mari kita lihat bagaimana wajah putri kecilmu ketika ibunya di lecehkan." Ia menyeringai setelahnya.

Entah bagaimana, beberapa orang dengan pakaian berseragam telah memasuki rumahnya. Mereka memeriksa satu per satu kamar yang berada ruangan itu. Baekyun menangis, ia melafalkan nama Chanyeol terus menerus di dalam hatinya. Berharap bahwa Chanyeol yang sedang dalam penerbangan tengah malamnya dapat kembali dan menyelamatkan dirinya juga Hyuna.

"Kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian orang tuamu," Baekhyun menekatkan dirinya untuk tidak takut kepada lelaki ini, ia harus kuat karna jika ia lemah maka Hyuna akan dalam bahaya.

Pria itu tampak tidak senang dengan ucapan Baekhyun, ia kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Dendam akan terus berjalan, persetan dengan mati atau tidaknya musuhmu. Selagi keturunannya masih bisa bernafas, maka akan aku musnahkan segalanya." Bisiknya penuh arti pada telinga Baekhyun, dan setelahnya sebuah bogem mentah mendarat didi rahang Baekhyun hingga ia tersungkur dan tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol nampak gelisah di kursinya saat ini, ia memang meminta Jongdae untuk memesankan penerbangaan pada tengah malam. Sebenarnya hanya ada beberapa alasan mengapa Chanyeol bersikeras untuk terbang tengah malam seperti ini, selain untuk menghindari isak tangis Hyuna yang tak rela di tinggal ayahnya dan juga demi mempersingkat waktunya di Italia. Karna Chanyeol ingin kembali ke Jepang sebelum hari ulang tahun Hyuna.

"Hyung, kau baik?" Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol merasa bahwa kakaknya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mikirkan Baekhyun dan juga Hyuna."

"Tenanglah, ada Oh Sehun di Jepang, dan juga beberapa anggota yang lain, pasti mereka akan menjaga suami dan putrimu." Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol, guna menenangkan kekhawatiran yang di rasa oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Taeoh?"

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan mereka, tetapi aku percaya bahwa Kyungsoo dan Taeoh sedang dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Berfikirlah positif hyung, maka hal itu akan menjadi nyata."

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan wejangan adik kandungnya. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu rindu dengan Hyuna dan Baekhyun hingga menyebabkan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan seperti ini. "Lebih baik aku tidur." Katanya mensugesti diri sendiri.

"Ya, itu terdengar lebih baik hyung."

.

.

.

Seorang bocah kecil dengan surai kecoklatan tampak begitu sibuk dengan perlengkapannya. Oh Junior yang saat ini sedang mengemasi beberapa mainan kedalam tasnya tersenyum tipis. Anak laki-laki itu begitu bersemangat saat tahu bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah paman Baekhyun, yang artinya ia bisa bermain dengan Hyuna hingga puas. Junior sebenarnya bukanlah tipikal anak yang ekspresif seperti Hyuna ataupun Taeoh. Namun jika Junior sudah bermain dengan kedua anak itu, maka bisa di pastikan Junior tak kalah aktif dengan kedua temannya.

"Junior, kau sudah siap?" tanya Luhan di depan pintu kamar Junior, lalu anak lelaki itu mengangguk tanpa suara. Seperti biasa, Junior hanya akan memberi respon seadanya.

Awalnya Luhan dan Sehun merasa bahwa Junior tidak bahagia saat di adopsi dengan pasangan istimewa seperti mereka. Karna mungkin yang Junior tau, pasangan pada umumnya terdiri dari lelaki dan wanita, bukan sesama lelaki. Tetapi setelah di telisik lebih jauh lagi, ternyata Junior memang mempunyai pribadi yang seperti itu, setidaknya penjelasan dari salah satu dokter terpercaya membuat Sehun dan Luhan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan perihal sikap Junior yang lebih banyak diam.

Luhan pun masuk kedalam kamar Junior dan menggandengnya menuju ruang makan dimana Sehun sudah lebih dulu berada di sana. Oh senior itu sedang duduk bertemankan segelas kopi hangat dan juga sebuah Koran di tangannya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanyannya menoleh sebentar kearah suami dan anaknya.

"Hm, hm.. kami sudah siap. Kau jadi mengatar kami ke rumah Baekhyun kan?" tanya Luhan ketika ia sampai pada meja makan dan mendudukkan Junior.

"Tentu, karna ada beberapa hal yang harus ku tanyakan kepada Baekhyun."

"Soal kasus itu?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, "Aku hampir tidak habis fikir ada orang seperti itu."

"Ya, kegilaan itu bermula ketika ia melihat hal yang tak seharusnya ia lihat pada saat itu. Oh mari tidak membicarakan ini di meja makan." Putus Sehun karna lelaki itu tidak ingin Junior mendegar hal yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar di usianya.

"Apa kau akan pulang ke rumah Baekhyun nanti? Kau tahu, Chanyeol menitipkan Baekhyun dan Hyuna pada kita selagi ia berada di Italia."

"Aku tidak tahu, Lu. Jika memang Baekhyun setuju dengan hal itu maka aku juga akan ikut menginap disana seperti kalian." Jawabnya sambil melipat koran paginya.

"Jika memang situasi sedang genting, maka bergabunglah untuk menginap. Kau sendiri tahu, aku sudah lama tak berkutat dengan mainan hitam itu dan juga aku tak pandai berkelahi. Lagi pula, Chanyeol… tak biasanya anak itu menitipkan Baekhyun dan Hyuna pada kita."

"Kau benar, baiklah jika begitu, mungkin aku akan pulang kerumah Baekhyun nanti malam dan bergabung bersama kalian." Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman di kedua bibirnya mendengar keputusan Sehun.

"Ayah, appa.. bisakah kita memulai untuk makan? Jangan mengobrol terus." Interupsi Junior karna ia memang merasa sangat lapar saat ini.

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Junior yang entah mengapa mirip dengan dirinya. Padahal darah Sehun tidak mengalir di tubuh anak itu, tetapi Junior mempunyai sifat serupa dengannya. Apakah ini bisa di katakana kebetulan yang aneh?

"Baiklah, ayah juga sudah lapar." Kata Sehun sembari mengusak rambut kecoklatan milik Junior.

Selagi mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi buatan Luhan, Sehun mendengar sebuah deringan dari ponselnya yang berada pada nakas, tak jauh dari tempat dimana ia duduk. Sehun pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju ponselnya, "Halo.."

" _Sehun-ah, bisakah kau datang ke markas sebentar? Ada yang beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan mengenai Yoshiku."_ Kata seseorang di sebrang sana, itu Minseok, satu-satunya anggota inti yang tidak ikut terbang ke Italia.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan adalah hal yang sangat penting? Mungkin aku akan mampir sejenak setelah mengantar Luhan dan juga Junior ke kediaman Baekhyun."

" _Oh, Luhan dan Junior akan berkunjung kesana? Ah, senangnya… mungkin aku akan bergabung jika ada waktu senggang. Pastikan kau untuk datang ke markas Sehun-ah. Kalau begitu ku tutup. Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan dan si tampan Junior."_ Ucapnya dengan ceria.

"Tentu, akan ku sampaikan."

Pip..

Sehun menaruh ponsel hiam itu di atas nakas dan kembali bergabung dengan Luhan dan Junior.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Chianti, mungkin aku akan ke markas sebentar setelah mengantar kalian dan setelah itu langsung berputar arah menuju kantor." Ucapnya sembari melahap acar lobak.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Suho? Ku masih ingat kalian berdua membuntuti ku saat wawancara dengan tuan Domon beberapa tahun yang lalu." Kata Luhan mengenang.

"Wah, kau masih mengingat hal itu?" Sehun tertawa sejenak membayangkan hari dimana ia dan Suho menguntit Luhan, "Suho baik, hanya saja ia sedikit frustasi dengan istrinya yang sedang mengandung anak pertamanya."

"Nanami sedang hamil?" Luhan tampak antusias saat ini.

"Ya, ia sedang hamil, dan permintaannya aneh-aneh." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika keluhan demi keluhan yang Suho lontarkan medadak terngiang.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Nanami ya Sehun-ah."

"Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bertemu Nanami, kecuali saat keduanya menikah. Mungkin akan ku sampaikan kepada Suho." Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan, ketiganya pun begegas bersiap diri lalu menuju kediaman Baekhyun. Sehun sesekali melirik Junior yang duduk di bangku belakang, senyum tipis nampaknya setia bertengger di bibir anaknya itu. Kelihatannya Junior sangat senang mengetahui bahwa mereka akan meginap di rumah Hyuna.

"Junior sepertinya sangat senang ya.." Luhan pun tak bisa mengalihkan padangannya dari kaca spion depan dimana ia dapat melihat pantulan Junior dengan jelas.

"Aku hanya senang dapat bermain dengan Hyuna appa, mempunyai adik perempuan sangat menyenangkan." Katanya menanggapi perkataan Luhan.

Sehun menyikut Luhan yang berada di sampingnya, lalu mengeluarkan senyum nakal yang menggoda. "Apa?!" sewot Luhan.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. tidakkah kau ingin mengabulkan permintaan sederhana Junior?" Sehun berusaha membela diri, "Junior, kau ingin adik perempuan?" tanya nya dan di buahi anggukan oleh Junior.

"Aku tidak seperti Baekhyun, kau sendiri tahu itu."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, okay?" Sehun memberikan wink andalannya, sementara Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai pada kediaman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karna memang jaraknya cukup dekat jika di tempuh menggunakan mobil. Maka setelah Sehun memarkirkan kendaraannya, ketiganya segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu gerbang untuk menekan tombol intercom.

Ting

Tong..

Suara bell nampak bergema, biasanya jika sudah bunyi bell seperti itu maka wajah Baekhyun akan dengan segera tampil di layar kecil tersebut, namun ini sudah lebih dari lima menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Baekhyun berada di dalam rumah.

"Apa paman Baekhyun sedang pergi appa? Biasanya wajah paman Baekhyun akan muncul di sana." Tunjuk Junior pada layar intercom, bahkan anak kecil seusianya sudah hafal di luar kepala mengenai hal itu.

Ting

Tong..

Luhan menekan kembal tombol itu dan masih setia menunggu wajah Baekhyun yang menyapa, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Entah mengapa, Luhan dan Sehun merasa ada yang sesuatu yang janggal. Maka Sehun dengan bakat detektif yang masih melekat di dirinya itu segera memeriksa pintu gerbang yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Ini.."

Luhan menoleh ke arah samping dimana Sehun sedang memegang sebuah gembok dari bagian dalam gerbang. Ia meloloskan tangannya ke sela-sela dan mendapati gembok berwarna silver itu hanya tergantung dengan bagian pengait yang rusak. Aura wajah Sehun dan Luhan seketika berubah, keduanya merasa sesuatu hal telah terjadi pada Baekhyun dan juga Hyuna. Layar intercom yang tidak menyala, juga gembok yang rusak, di tambah Chanyeol sedang berada di Italia, membuat semua kepingan puzzle itu seakan terhubung satu sama lain dan mengarah kepada kemungkinan yang sesungguhnya mereka benci.

Sehun bergegas mendorong gerbang tersebut dan berlari secepat kilat menuju pintu rumah kediaman Park itu, lalu membukanya dengan kasar dan terkejut bukan main melihat keadaan rumah yang sangat berantakan. Semua pintu pada rumah itu terbuka, barang-barang berserak tak karuan, juga foto-foto keluarga kecil Chanyeol terkoyak jatuh di lantai dengan kepingan kaca yang terpecah belah.

Sehun terdiam dengan nafas memburu naik turun, dan setelahnya Luhan menyusul dengan tak kalah kagetnya. Lelaki keturunan Chinese itu tak bisa berkata-kata, seperti raganya telah tercabut dengan paksa. Junior pun begitu, anak lelaki itu hanya bisa melihat sekeliling rumah dengan mata teliti, mencari keberadaan Hyuna.

"Ayah, dimana Hyuna? Mengapa rumah paman Baekhyun berantakan?" tanya nya polos, tak tahu apa-apa.

Sehun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Junior karna saat ini Sehun sudah berlari bak orang kesetanan menuju kamar Hyuna.

"Telepon Minseok, juga Sato, suruh keduanya ke sini sekarang!" teriak Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa mematuhi perintah Sehun saat ini. Luhan kemudian mendekap tubuh Junior dengan erat, entahlah ia merasa sangat takut saat ini, mengingat kasus yang sedang organisasi hitam jalani adalah kasus mengenai pencabulan dan membunuhan anak di bawah umur. Luhan hanya bisa berharap bahwa Baekhyun dan Hyuna berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya sesampainya di hotel, saat ini pukul sebelas malam waktu Italia, dan jika di hitung-hitung sekarang pukul tiga pagi waktu Jepang. Selama empat belas jam waktu yang di tempuh Chanyeol dari Jepang menuju Rovigo, membuat lelaki itu rindu setengah mati dengan putrinya dan juga Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin sekali menelpon Baekhyun dan menanyakan bagaima keadaan putri mereka selama ia pergi, apakah Hyuna merajuk, ataukah menangis seperti yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi. Lelaki itu tersenyum mengingat Hyuna sangat dekat dengannya dan enggan melepas Chanyeol pergi bekerja. Sampai terkadang Hyuna akan ikut menginvasi markas mereka dengan tawa dan rengekan cirikhasnya.

Mungkin Chanyeol harus bersabar untuk tidak menelpon Baekhyun saat ini karna bisa di pastikan keduanya sudah terlelap. Namun baru saja ingin menaruh kembali ponsel yang di genggamnya, ternyata tiba-tiba benda itu bergentar. Sebuah panggilan skype masuk dari Oh Sehun terpancar pada layar berukuran enam inch tersebut.

"Ya Sehun, ada apa?"

Sehun di sebrang sana tidak bersuara, Chanyeol sendiri bingung ada apa dengan penampilan detektif kepolisian itu? Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, rambut hitamnya kusut, juga kerah bajunya tidak beraturan lagi.

"Bicaralah.." ucap Chanyeol tak sabaran.

" _Kau baru sampai?"_

"Ya, begitulah.. ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau baik?"

" _Aku tidak baik, Chanyeol."_

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?"

Sehun tampak menghela nafas kasar, lalu ia menatap Chanyeol melalui layar ponselnya, _"Chanyeol, ini mengenai Baekhyun dan Hyuna."_

Deg..

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?!" maki Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan bersahabat. Air wajahnya begitu keruh ketika mendengar ada suatu hal terjadi dengan keluarga kecilnya.

" _Biarkan aku menjelaskannya dan tolong jangan memotong penjelasanku,"_ dikte Sehun karna sejujurnya ia juga sudah lelah mengingat ini sudah hampir pagi di tempatnya.

Sehun menjelaskan pada Chanyeol dengan sejelas-jelasnya. Sehun mengatakan bahwa ketika ia akan mengantarkan Luhan juga Junior ke kediaman Chanyeol, ada sebuah kejanggalan yang tertinggal di sana, mengenai layar intercom, gembok yang rusak, dan juga mengenai hancurnya foto-foto serta barang-barang yang berada di rumahnya itu. Chanyeol yang mendengar penjelasan Sehun terbakar oleh amarah. Rasa kesal, kecewa dan benci membuncah hingga mencapai ubun-ubun. Demi apa ia tidak akan memaafkan siapaun yang telah melukai putri dan suaminya.

"Bajingan!" maki Chanyeol menjadi, dengan segera ia bangkit dari ranjang hotel dan mengambil beberapa mantel, namun suara Sehun yang masih terhubung dengannya menginterupsi.

" _Mau kemana kau?!"_

"Kau fikir aku bisa dengan santai berada di sini sementara suami dan anak ku dalam keadaan yang membahayakan mereka?!"

" _Jangan berniat untuk bertolak ke Jepang Chanyeol! Biarkan aku, Chianti, dan Vermouth yang mencari Baekhyun juga Hyuna."_

"APA KAU GILA?! MEREKA MEMBUTUHKAN KU BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol berteriak kesetanan, ia membanting sebuah lampu tidur yang berada di sebelahnya. Tak perduli jika itu adalah salah satu properti hotel.

" _Maka dari itu kau harus tetap berada disana, menemukan lelaki yang bertransaksi dengan Yoshiku. Karna aku yakin hal itu berkaitan dengan hilangnya Baekhyun dan Hyuna."_

" _Percayalah padaku dan anggota yang tersisa di sini, Chanyeol. Pikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi jika kau bertindak gegabah."_ Ucap Sehun lagi ketika Chanyeol tak menanggapi perkataanya.

"Aku akan menemukan keparat itu dan membunuhnya hidup-hidup." Aura itu kembali lagi pada sosok Chanyeol yang sedang di kerubungi oleh kemarahan. Seolah membangkitkan kembali jiwa haus darahnya yang telah lama meredup. "Mereka tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa." Lanjutnya dengan nada rendah mematikan.

Sehun yang masih setia memandang layar ponselnya merasa bahwa Chanyeol seperti seekor macan buas yang di bangunkan dari tidurnya. Selama Chanyeol menikah, ia memang tidak pernah membunuh siapapun, karna Baekhyun yang meminta itu dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya. Chanyeol lebih sering menjebak target-targetnya lalu menangkapnya hidup-hidup, dan kemudian Chanyeol menyerahkan para tikus yang di tangkapnya ke pihak kepolisian untuk di hukum sesuai dengan pidana yang berlaku.

"A _kan ku hubungi kau jika mendapat kabar baik."_ Setelahnya wajah Sehun menghilang dari ponsel Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu besok, Chanyeol meminta Jongin dan yang lainnya untuk berkumpul di kamar yang sedang ia tempati. Chanyeol mengadakan rapat dadakan di saat semua orang sedang merasakan efek _Jetlag_ dikarenakan perjalanan yang panjang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu esok hari? Astaga kepalaku." Jongin merasa protes pada Chanyeol yang seolah tak tahu waktu saat mengadakan rapat.

"Apa kalian tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi di Jepang saat ini?"

Semua anggota yang telah berada di ruangan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin Sehun memang sengaja tidak membiarkan anggota yang lain mengetahui perihal ini sebelum Chanyeol, terbukti bahwa hanya Chanyeol lah yang mendapatkan informasi mengenai hilangnya Baekhyun juga Hyuna.

"Hyuna dan Baekhyun… menghilang." Chanyeol merasa hatinya tercubit saat mengucapkan hal itu. Sebagai seorang ayah dan suami, ia membayangkan keadaan Baekhyun dan Hyuna yang mungkin sangat membutuhkan sosoknya saat ini. Namun mengingat perkataan Sehun barusan, membuatnya merasa bahwa ia harus cepat menemukan lelaki yang bertransaksi dengan Yoshiku di negara ini.

"Apa kau bilang?! Baekhyun.. Hyuna..?" Kris bahkan tidak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ya, putri dan suamiku tidak berada di rumah saat Sehun dan keluarganya berkunjung. Maka dari itu aku meminta kalian untuk berkumpul di sini dan mempercepat pencarian pada bedebah yang bertransaksi dengan Yoshiku!"

"Apa sudah pasti Yoshiku dalang dari semua ini?" Yixing yang berdiri di sudut ruangan menginterupsi pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Ini masih sangat abu-abu buatku Chanyeol," giliran Kris yang berbicara, "Jika memang ini ulah Yoshiku, lantas apa yang sudah kau perbuat dengannya di masa lalu? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

Chanyeol menunduk dengan sebelah tangan memijat pelipisnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih saat ini. Entahlah, di pikirannya hanya ada Hyuna dan juga Baekhyun yang menangis meminta pertolongan, dan itu sangat menyiksa Chanyeol.

Semua orang yang berada di sana terdiam, termasuk Jongdae yang biasanya seperti bar-bar yang tidak berhenti mengoceh.

"Lalu apa Taeoh dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Jongin dan di buahi gelengan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu Jongin," jawab Chanyeol dengan suara serak, "Aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih, suara tangis Hyuna terus terngiang." Dilema Chanyeol begitu terasa di ruangan itu.

"Izinkan aku menelpon Kyungsoo sebentar." Pinta Jongin dan di buahi anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Jongin dengan secepat kilat meraih ponsel yang berada di saku celana lalu menyambungkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo yang berada di Jepang menggunakan Skype. Setelah lebih dari lima nada tunggu berbunyi, Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Jongin?"_

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Taeoh? Kalian tidak kenapa-napa kan?" Jongin memberi beribu pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo karna jujur saja ia jadi merasa sangat khawatir dengan suami dan anaknya.

" _Aku baik, begitupun dengan Taeoh. Kurasa kau telah mendengar perihal hilangnya Baekhyun dan juga Hyuna.."_ suara Kyungsoo menggema di kamar Chanyeol, dan bisa Jongin lihat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca di sebrang sana, _"Maafkan aku karna tidak mengabarimu mengenai ini karna Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri lah yang akan memberi tahu Chanyeol. Dan saat ini aku sedang berada di markas utama."_

"Apa kau sedang bersama Sehun saat ini?" tanya Jongin.

" _Tidak, aku hanya bersama Taeoh dan juga Junior yang dititipkan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun menyarankan agar aku tidak berada di rumah sendirian dan memintaku untuk tinggal di markas sementara waktu. Setidaknya disini jauh lebih aman."_

Jongin mengela nafasnya, mungkin sesampainya ia di Jepang nanti, ia akan sangat berterima kasih dengan perlakuan Sehun pada suami dan anaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Soo-ya.. akan ku hubungi kau kembali."  
seru Jongin lalu tak lama kemudian ia menutup sambungannya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Chanyeol, bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Jongdae.

"Apa kau tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada lelaki itu sebagai petunjuk? Atau mengenai masa lalu Yoshiku yang berkaitan denganku?"

Jongdae nampak sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya selagi mendengar Chanyeol berbicara, lelaki berkode nama Kir itu sedang mencari hal yang di inginkan Park Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu.." kata Jongdae membuat Chanyeol menegakkan kembali kepalanya.

Jongdae kemudian melangkah menuju Chanyeol dengan membawa laptop silvernya, membiarkan Chanyeol melihat sendiri apa yang telah di temukannya melalui _deep web._

"Brengsek!" umpatnya setelah melihat apa yang di sajikan pada situs terlarang itu.

.

.

.

"Akh.."

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian lusuh tampak sedikit mengaduh kesakitan. Kedua mata sipitnya terbuka, namun yang di lihatnya hanya ruangan pengap dengan penerangan yang redup. Baekhyun mengaduh kembali saat luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya semakin terasa saat ini. Pandangannya mengedar, mencari-cari putri kecilnya yang ia ingat sedang ketakutan di balik pintu kamar.

"Hiks.. mommy.." tangis Hyuna terdengar ketika gadis kecil itu mendapati ibunya telah tersadar dari tidur yang cukup panjang.

"Hyuna? Hyuna.. kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Baekhyun hanya mampu mengandalkan dengung suaranya, karna saat ini tempat dimana ia berada begitu temaram, hanya bermodalkan sebuah lampu gantung dengan daya listrik yang rendah.

" _Mommy.. I'm scared."_ Tangisnya lagi, membuat hati Baekhyun merasa teriris.

"Pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan." Seorang lelaki tampak bergabung pada ruangan penggap itu, "Apa kau ingin melihat putrimu, Baekhyun?"

"Bajingan! Apa yang sudah kau perbuat dengan putriku?!" Baekhyun meledak dengan suara yang kepayahan, ia tak bisa bergerak karna kaki dan tangannya di rantai oleh besi baja.

"Tenang manis, aku tidak menyentuh putrimu karna aku fikir itu akan sia-sia. Kau tidak sadar dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan itu membuatku bosan, maka mari kita mulai permainan."

Setelah lelaki itu berucap, tempat yang pengap itu berubah menjadi sangat terang benderang. Lampu-lampu neon yang cukup besar mengelilingi dinding yang mana membuat Baekhyun harus menyesuaikan pengelihatannya karna ini begitu kontras dengan keadaan sebelumnya.

Setelah pengelihatannya telah bisa bekerja dengan baik, Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Hyuna dan menemukan putrinya telah di kurung dalam sebuah sel penjara yang berkarat, entah itu adalah murni karat atau itu darah yang mengering, Baekhyun tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu.

"Mommy.." lelehan air mata ketakutan dapat Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas dari sudut pandangnya.

"Jangan menangis sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Hyuna dari jarak yang cukup jauh karna pada kenyataannya ruangan itu cukup luas.

"Oh lihatlah betapa membahagiakannya pemandangan ini.."

Pria itu bertepuk tangan dengan heboh layaknya ia sedang memenangkan sebuah jakpot, lalu tak lama berselang, dua orang pesuruhnya datang dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya kencang dengan sudut mata berair, sejujurnya ia sangat ketakutan.

Kedua pesuruh yang berbadan besar itu kemudian melepas kaitan pada rantai besi di kaki dan tangan Baekhyun tanpa membuka borgolnya, lalu mengaitkan pengait yang berada di tangan Baekhyun pada sebuah gantungan besi yang menjuntai. Baekhyun saat ini tak ubahnya seperti sebuah daging sapi yang siap di kuliti.

"Mari kita lihat, bagaimana wajah putri kecilmu melihat ibunya… bermain denganku."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Halooo themuanyaaa… ada yang kangen ff ini? Chap 3 dah publish loh.. yehet..

Aku mohon maaf banget kalo ff ini jadi slow karna seriusan deh aku hampir frustasi mikirin alurnya, sampai beberapa kali aku rombak dan ini adalah kali ketiga aku ngulang saking belum nemu sesuatu yang spesial untuk aku publish, semoga semuanya ga kecewa ya dengan hasil yang ku buat ini.

Aku ga ingin berkomentar banyak soal chap ini, soalnya aku juga masih mikirin untuk kedepannya, semoga kalian tidak meninggalkankuuu hiks.. dan aku minta maaf soal Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi kena damprat karna masa lalunya Chanyeol. Abis gimana atuh ya…. Kkkk

Well, aku hari ini juga update ff baruku /tsah dengan judul **SPECULATE** , jadi jangan lupa di baca eaakkk…

Xixixi, aku update barengan sama author: **Purflowerian, Baekbychuu, Nidia Park, Pandananaa, Flameshinee (wattpad), Parkayoung, Blood Type-B, Park Shita, Chiakibee, RedApplee.**

Jangan lupa review ya? Sampai ketemu di chap 4! Yeay~

-R61-


	4. Chapter 4

_Malam ini adalah malam pertama dimana Baekhyun dan Hyuna menghilang dari peredaran. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan keduanya, kecuali seseorang yang sedang bersandar pada kursi besar di sebuah ruangan, Kuroda Yoshiku, memangnya siapa lagi?_

 _Wajah lelaki itu sangat tenang saat ini, pasalnya sebentar lagi ia akan merampungkan satu per satu dendam yang menggerogoti hatinya selama hampir tiga dekade lamanya. Yoshiku menyeringai, mendapati Baekhyun masih saja terbaring dengan lesu tak berdaya. Jangan tanya mengapa ia bisa mengetahuinya, karna saat ini di depan wajahnya telah terpampang monitor besar yang menampilkan rekaman cctv dimana Baekhyun tergeletak. Oh tentu saja Yoshiku juga bisa melihat Hyuna yang menangis lemah di balik jeruji besi yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk beberapa korban ciliknya. Yoshiku itu gila, Yoshiku itu tidak waras, Yoshiku itu adalah seorang monster yang sangat senang dengan mainan kecil, anak berusia tujuh tahun misalnya._

 _Yoshiku memang kemarin mengincar kediaman Park Chanyeol karna ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sedang dalam penerbangan tengah malam menuju Itallia. Yoshiku berfikir, dendam abadinya tidak akan pernah sirna jika hanya mengambil sumber kekuatan dari Chanyeol saja, mengingat si tua Park bajingan itu mempunyai dua anak lelaki, Park Chanyeol dan Park Jongin._

 _Setelah Baekhyun dan Hyuna telah berada di genggamannya, maka sasaran berikutnya adalah kekuatan si anak kedua, Kyungsoo dan anak angkatnya Taeoh._

 _Yoshiku sudah menyelidiki di mana kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu tinggal, dan ternyata keberadaan terakhir Kyungsoo dan Taeoh berada di sebuah rumah minimalis di kawasan Haido. Jika kemarin Yoshiku turun tangan langsung untuk mengambil alih secara paksa Baekhyun dan juga Hyuna, maka saat ini ia menyuruh seseorang kepercayaannya untuk menggeret Kyungsoo dan Taeoh secara hidup-hidup ke dalam vila ini._

" _Tuan.." panggil seseorang sekitaran umur dua puluh lima tahun di sebelahnya._

 _Yoshiku tidak berbicara apapun pada Suici, melainkan hanya mengangguk saja seolah ia berkata 'ya' atas apapun yang akan di lakukan Suici malam ini._

" _Ia adalah keturunan tunggal dari organisasi D, dan kabar terakhir ia sering kali bertukar pesan dengan pamannya yang merupakan kaki tangan dari tuan Do."_

" _Aku mengetahui akan itu. Tenang saja, D sudah lama mati dan tidak akan bangkit kembali. Sekalipun ia melawan.." Yosiku menoleh pada Suici dengan senyum menyeringai puas, "Kau boleh membawa barbel hitamku untuk kau adukan dengan kepalanya."_

 _Setelah berkata seperti itu, Suici mengangguk dan mohon pamit._

" _Hah, ini sangat menyenangkan." Ujarnya selepas Suici pergi._

 _Di lain pihak, Suici yang di kenal sebagai orang yang paling di percaya oleh Yoshiku kini berjalan dengan langkah yang konstan. Wajahnya datar, matanya tajam, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi serta rambut ikal bertutupkan beanie membuatnya tampak seperti pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap. Ya, sebenarnya bisa di bilang seperti itu, tugasnya memang membunuh dan menguliti siapa saja, tentu atas perintah dari Yoshiku._

 _Suici sebenarnya adalah orang yang pintar, ia pernah mempunyai kehidupkan yang di inginkan semua lelaki di dunia ini. Mempunyai wanita cantik dan profesi sebagai dokter bedah juga di kantonginya. Suici bertemu dengan Yoshiku di sebuah rumah sakit tempat dirinya bekerja, Rumah Sakit Universitas Touto. Mungkin akan terlalu panjang jika di jelaskan secara terperinci bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang, namun yang jelas, Yoshiku benar-benar telah mencuci otaknya._

 _Sesampainya Suici pada sebuah ruangan yang penuhi dengan 'alat main' Yoshiku. Lelaki itu langsung saja menuju sebuah meja besi kokoh yang menopang beberapa barbel dan juga bola besi yang kerap di simpan oleh Yoshiku. Tidak hanya itu, melainkan ada berbagai macam benda aneh yang sering di gunakan Yoshiku untuk bermain bersama mainan ciliknya. Pecutan, borgol, rantai, dan bahkan ia menyimpan tongkat besi yang di lumuri timah panas._

 _Suici tidak lagi kaget dengan kebiasaan Yoshiku, mengingat pimpinannya yang berumur lebih dari tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu menderita sebuah penyakit psikis yang di sebabkan oleh tragedi saat Yohiku berumur tujuh tahun. Dan dengan alasan itu Yoshiku seringkali mencari sebuah mainan untuk mengobati batinnya yang tersiksa, dengan cara melecehkan dan menyiksa anak di bawah umur._

 _Di dalam tempat penyimpanan, Suici merasa ponsel pada sakunya bergetar dengan statik. Di raihnya ponsel berwarna hitam itu dan mendapati bawahannya membuat sebuah panggilan._

" _Ya?"_

"… _."_

" _Oh, tentu. Aku ke sana sekarang."_

 _Suici dengan segera menutup panggilan tersebut dan bergegas keluar ruangan, sedikit berlari jika boleh di bilang. Karna hari ini, dirinya beserta bawahan yang lain akan segera meringkus seseorang yang sedang menunggu penderitaanya,sumber kekuatan Jongin, yaitu Kyungsoo dan Taeoh._

 **The Darkest Nightmare**

 **(Sequel of Dark Side)**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Hyuna (OC)**

 **Support Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Kuroda Yoshiku (OC), Kim Taeoh, Oh Junior (OC), Suici Akai (OC)**

 **Genre: Crime, Family**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Siapa yang tidak mengenal Gin? Seorang pemimpin organisasi hitam dengan surai abu dan aura yang mematikan. Ia memang masih bergelut dengan dunia pasar gelap, dan berurusan dengan beberapa gembong narkoba juga pada makelar penjual manusia. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah mimpi buruk datang dan merenggut sumber kebahagiaannya, yaitu Bi dan anak mereka, Park Hyuna.**

 **Note: Kode nama untuk semua anggota tetap sama.**

 _ **Itallic hanya untuk flashback.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Park Hyuna.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mari kita lihat, bagaimana wajah putri kecilmu melihat ibunya… bermain denganku."

Kata demi kata mengerikan itu terlontar dari lelaki yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang ketua gangster tersebut. Senyum menusuk yang penuh dengan cemoohan itu kembali menghiasi wajah oriental khas keturunan asli Jepang. Baekhyun bisa saja terima jika ia mendapati kekerasan fisik seperti yang telah ia terima kemarin malam, asal tidak dengan menyiksa fisik apalagi batin dari putri kecilnya yang menangis di sudut ruangan berjeruji.

"Jangan sakiti mommy!" jerit gadis kecil itu menggema, membuat Baekhyun merasa dadanya begitu panas. Namun tidak dengan Yoshiku yang malah tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, aku melupakanmu gadis manis."

Pria keji itu menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum berbeda sembilan puluh derajat dari yang tadi ia suguhkan pada Baekhyun. Yoshiku mengayunkan langkah kakinya main-main, seolah dalam setiap langkah yang di ambilnya adalah ejekan untuk Baekhyun yang masih terborgol bak daging sapi siap jual.

"Jangan hiks.. sakiti mommy." Lirihnya pelan, air mata berbondong-bondog keluar dari dalam mata yang sudah membengkak. Gadis mungil Park Chanyeol itu tidak tidur selama Baekhyun pingsan dan terus menangis dengan tubuh menghimpit pada jeruji. Tangan mungilnya masuk ke dalam celah besi, menggapai-gapai Baekhyun yang masih tergelepar tak sadarkan diri beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tapak kaki Yoshiku semakin lama semakin mendekati Hyuna, bunyi gemeletuk sepatu miliknya sangat membuat telinga Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri, begitu juga dengan hati dan kepalanya.

"Jangan dekati putriku brengsek!"

Bugh!

"Mommy!"

Baekhyun berteriak untuk menghentikan langkah kaki Yoshiku, namun yang di dapatinya adalah sebuah tendangan pada perut yang tak bisa ia tangkis, dan itu berasal dari anak buah Yoshiku yang masih menunggui di sampinya.

"Kau mempunyai putri yang cantik, Byun Baekhyun." Tawanya meremehkan.

"Oji-san, jangan pukul mommy!" teriak si kecil frustasi.

"Oji-san tidak akan menyakiti mommy," balas Yoshiku yang telah sampai pada jeruji besi pengurung, "Bagaimana jika Oji-san membuat sebuah pilihan, kau mau oji-san bermain bersama mommy, atau kau mau oji-san bermain dengan mu, hm?"

Lelaki itu menyeringai lagi, dan tangan kotor yang telah menyiksa banyak orang itu dengan lancang menyentuh kulit tubuh Hyuna melalui celah besi.

"Jangan.. tolong, kumohon.. jangan sentuh putriku!" pinta Baekhyun memelas, "Aku akan melakukan apapun... apapun yang kau mau, asal kau jangan pernah sentuh putriku."

Yoshiku menoleh, tampaknya sebuah umpan yang ia taburkan telah di terima dengan baik oleh sang korban. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa seperti itu."

Yoshiku bangkit, namun baru saja ingin melangkah suara khas Hyuna membuatnya berhenti bergerak, "Jika oji-san bermain denganku, apa mommy akan di bebaskan dari sana?" tanya nya polos dengan sudut mata berair.

Lelaki itu membalik tubuhnya kembali pada Hyuna, dan berkata "Keputusan ada padamu, sayang." Seringaian lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah keji itu.

"TIDAK! HYUNA!"

Baekhyun tampak sangat marah akan keputusan polos Hyuna, putrinya bahkan tidak mengerti arti dari 'bermain' yang di inginkan Yoshiku. Sebuah permainan yang mungkin akan mengubah masa depannya.

"TIDAK! KAU! JANGAN DEKATI ANAK KU!"

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, dan ia mendapatkan kembali pukulan pada perutnya.

"Tidak apa mommy, Hyuna akan menolong mommy!" Tegas anak itu keras kepala, tak ada yang boleh menyakiti mommy-nya. Meski saat ini gadis kecil itu ketakutan, namun melihat mommy di kasari bahkan di pukuli seperti itu membuat keberaniannya naik ke permukaan. _Ini hanya sebuah permainan adu terbang antara princess Elena dan Ironman yang sering aku dan Taeoh lakukan, kan? Aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan mommy!_ Batinnya meyakinkan diri.

"Hyuna, kau tidak mengerti, sayang." Isak Baekhyun menjadi, sementara ia melihat Hyuna di seberang sana tetap menggeleng dan teguh pada pendiriannya.

Yoshiku yang telah kembali lagi pada sel tempat Hyuna di kurung hanya bisa tertawa puas, bagaimana kedua kebahagiaan Park Chanyeol sedang sibuk melindungi satu sama lain dalam permainannya yang bahkan belum saja di mulai. "Baiklah jika Hyuna tetap ingin bermain dengan oji-san." Cengirnya pada bocah lugu itu.

Yoshiku lalu membawa tangan penuh dosanya menuju wajah Hyuna, menatap lapar anak tersebut sembari bergumam begitu halusnya kulit wajah si kecil.

Baekhyun yang melihat anaknya akan di lecehkan tak lagi bisa tinggal diam. Ia memberontak sejadi-jadinya. Baekhyun menendang salah seorang pesuruh Yoshiku yang berada di sisi kanan, dan mengabaikan rasa sakit pada pergelangan kakinya yang masih terborgol. Baekhyun berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan, menyumpah serapahi Yoshiku yang saat ini menatap sengit ke arahnya. Sementara Hyuna, gadis itu mengkerut, karna untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah, ia melihat mommy yang sangat lembut dan penyayang berubah menjadi brutal dan tak terkendali.

"Bedebah! Tenangkan dia!" Perintahnya pada persuruh-pesuruh itu.

Dengan sigap, kedua lelaki berbadan besar itu menghujami Baekhyun dengan tendangan dan juga pukulan pada tubuh yang sudah di penuhi luka itu. Baekhyun mengaduh, merasakan kembali sensasi menyakitkan ketika tubuh mungilnya di jatuhi beberapa pukulan dari dua pria yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui asal-usulnya.

Hyuna melihat Baekhyun yang kembali di pukuli hanya bisa menangis. Gadis kecil itu marah, ketakutan, cemas, dan hal-hal lain yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan di usianya yang masih begitu muda. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya, dimanakah ayahnya? Dimanakah super hero yang selalu ia banggakan kepada teman-teman sebayanya? Dimanakah daddy saat ia melihat mommy berteriak kesakitan hanya untuk melindungi dirinya dari bahaya? Hyuna terus saja bertanya pada diri sendiri. Apakah daddy telah meninggalkan mereka?

Kejadian Baekhyun yang memberontak dan kejadian para pesuruh Yoshiku yang memukuli tubuh mommy-nya terjadi begitu cepat. Berulang kali Hyuna merengek, memohon, bahkan tak sesekali Hyuna menjerit untuk berhenti memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu, namun tetap saja tak ada yang mau mendengarnya.

"JANGAN SAKITI MOMMY!" Teriaknya kencang namun hanya di buahi oleh cibiran dari Yoshiku yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, menenangkan dalam arti ikut memberi pukulan-pukulan pada tubuh yang sudah ringsek.

"Tuan.." Salah seorang kaki tangan Yoshiku memanggil dari balik pintu, itu adalah Suici.

Yoshiku baru saja berancang-ancang untuk memberi sebuah bogeman pada wajah Baekhyun yang sudah babak belur, namun sayangnya hal itu harus terhenti begitu saja. "Ada apa? Apa kau berhasil membawanya?"

Suici tampak bergeming sebentar, dan keterdiaman Suici membuahkan kerutan di dahi Yoshiku. "Jadi kau membawanya atau tidak?!" Tanya nya dengan nada terlampau tinggi.

Lelaki denga rambut ikal berwarna hitam itu menggeleng lesu, "Maafkan aku tuan."

Yoshiku menggeram kesal, lalu di bawanya langkah menuju Suici yang masih tetap diam di tempatnya semula. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menyaksikan bagaimana Suici mendapatkan satu per satu pukulan yang di hadiahkan Yoshiku untuknya. Dan entah mengapa, mood bermainnya seketika buyar mendapati target selanjutnya tak dapat ia giring menuju vila persembunyiannya ini.

"Urus dia," tunjuk Yoshiku pada Baekhyun dan Hyuna, "pastikan keduanya siap ketika aku ingin bermain nanti. Dan aku akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya kedua tikus kecil milik Jongin dapat bergabung bersama." Lanjutnya pada Suici dan di buahi oleh anggukan dari si pesuruh.

.

.

.

 _Brak_

 _Sebuah bantingan pintu terdengar di buka secara paksa oleh seseorang, itu Suici yang sebelumnya telah membobol kediaman Park Jongin. Tidak perlu heran mengapa ia dengan begitu mudahnya dapat masuk, karna semuanya telah di persiapkan dengan matang oleh dirinya beserta sang bos, Kuroda Yoshiku._

 _Ketika dirinya memasuki kediaman itu, suasana di sana terlihat sangat damai. Mungkin mereka sudah terlelap mengingat sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul satu pagi. Maka tak ingin membuang waktu, lelaki dengan sorot mata tajam itu mengambil sebuah langkah untuk menyatroni sebuah kamar yang ia yakini itu adalah kamar utama pada rumah itu. Sesampainya pada pintu kamar, Suici tidak semerta-merta masuk, melainkan ia mengambil sebuah Heckler & Koch yang tersampir di sela-sela bomber hitam miliknya. Suici kemudian bergegas untuk membuka kenop pintu kayu itu dengan sebuah pistol keluaran Jerman di tangan kanannya._

 _Brak_

 _Krek_

 _Suici mengarahkan moncong pistol hitam bergaris silver itu dengan kedua tangan, bermaksud menyandera atau memberi sebuah gertakan pada penghuni di dalamnya. Namun alih-alih menggertak, nyatanya lelaki itu mendapati ruangan telah kosong melongpong._

 _Suici mengendurkan pegangan pada pistolnya lalu mendekat ke arah ranjang. Ia mengamati dengan mengelus permukaan seprai berwarna biru tersebut. Suici menyimpulkan bahwa kamar utama ini telah kosong untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mungkin sekitaran sehari. Karna Suici menilai dengan mata kepalanya jika kondisi pada seprai itu terlalu rapih untuk orang yang baru meninggalkan ruangan dalam beberapa menit, dan juga pendingin ruangan pada kamar itu tidak di nyalakan sama sekali. Apakah gerak-gerik mereka telah terbaca sebelumnya? Mengingat saat ini yang menjadi sasaran bukanlah orang biasa yang cenderung bodoh, melainkan seorang Do Kyungsoo dan Park Taeoh yang berada dalam lindungan Black Organization._

" _Sial!" Suici menggeram saat firasatnya benar, karna saat ini ia telah membuka lemari yang berada di kamar tersebut dan mendapati isinya telah terkuras habis. Ini menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo dan Taeoh telah meninggalkan kediaman mereka._

 _Suici akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan ia bertemu dengan bawahannya yang lain. "Kau menemukan sesuatu?" katanya bertanya._

" _Tidak, tuan." Jawab beberapa anak buah tampak serempak._

" _Geledah seluruh ruangan, setidaknya aku harus mengetahui dimana kedua bedebah itu bersembunyi!" Perintah Suici dan di angguki oleh seluruh pesuruh dengan pakaian serba hitam tersebut._

.

.

.

 _Byun Baekhyun terbangun ketika dirinya bahkan baru tertidur beberapa jam. Samar-samar ia mendengar tangisan yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Itu pasti putri kecilnya yang menangis, namun baru saja ingin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tangisan itu mendadak berhenti bergema. Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidung, 'apa Hyuna sudah tertidur kembali?' tanyanya dalam hati._

 _Baekhyun menggeliat sebentar dengan tangan yang ia rentangkan lebar-lebar, "Eh?" lelaki itu baru menyadari ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol yang tertidur di sampingnya._

" _Kau bangun, dear?" bisik Chanyeol pelan._

 _Baekhyun saat ini sudah sepenuhnya terbangun, meski penerangan di kamar mereka cukup remang, namun ia bisa melihat siluet Park Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Hyuna kecil, lalu menimang dengan begitu lembut agar putrinya kembali tertidur. Baekhyun pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun memeluk suaminya dari belakang, lalu mengecupi bahu tegap Chanyeol yang sedang mendendangkan sebuah lullaby untuk putri kecil mereka. Selentingan nada terdengar amat syahdu, dan itu adalah sebuah lagu pengiring tidur yang sering Chanyeol nyanyikan untuk Hyuna kecil berjudul Hush Little Baby._

" _And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest tittle baby in town." Dendangnya pada bait terakhir, dan malaikat kecil dalam rengkuhannya menggeliat halus. Hyuna tertidur kembali dalam dekapan ayahnya yang sangat hangat._

" _Baby Hyuna tertidur kembali." Bisik Baekhyun yang masih betah memeluk Chanyeol._

" _Hm," angguk Chanyeol, "kalau begitu biarkan aku menaruhnya kembali." Sambung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepas pelukannya._

 _Chanyeol menaruh kembali Hyuna kecil pada sebuah ranjang bayi yang berada di sudut kamar mereka. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh mengingat ranjang khusus itu sejajar dengan ranjang milik mereka. Dan setelah memastikan Hyuna sudah tertidur dengan nyaman, Chanyeol kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya, lalu mengecup ringan pelipis tempat dimana ia selalu pulang ketika lelah mendera._

" _Maaf membangunkan mu." Kata Chanyeol di sela-sela langkahnya menuju ke ranjang mereka kembali._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng dengan pasti, "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karna tidak sigap menenangkan Hyuna, dan membuatmu mengambil alih hal itu."_

" _Bukan masalah besar, kalau begitu mari kita tidur. Mengobrol hanya akan membuat baby Hyuna terbangun kembali." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik Baekhyun menuju pelukannya._

 _Derrrtt..._

Chanyeol tersentak bangun saat sebuah panggilan mengusik mimpi indahnya, mimpi dimana ia merasakan dengan begitu nyata sentuhan tangan Baekhyun pada pergelangan pinggangnya, juga sentuhan kulit lembut Hyuna saat ia menina bobo kan putri kecil yang menangis di pertengahan malam.

"Halo."

" _Chanyeol, apa kau sedang tidur?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang sana, Oh Sehun.

"Ya, aku sedang berusaha tidur, dan memimpikan saat dimana aku sedang menina bobokan Hyuna kecil. Bagaimana? Apa kau menembukan sebuah petunjuk?"

" _Entahlah ini dapat di katakan sebuah petunjuk atau bukan."_

"Kalau begitu katakanlah, sekecil apapun petunjuk yang kau temukan, itu akan membantu kita untuk dapat menemukan anak dan suamiku!"

Sehun tampak terdiam sejenak, lalu ia berkata, _"Saat ini aku sedang berada di kediaman Jongin, dan perlu kau tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Ada beberapa jejak kaki, dan juga kamar Taeoh dan kamar Jongin tampak.. sedikit berantakan."_

"Kau menduga ada seseorang yang memasuki rumah Jongin, begitu?"

Sehun menggangguk dan Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat itu karna saat ini mereka sedang melakukan panggilan telpon biasa, bukan sykpe atau semacamnya.

" _Ya, aku menduga jika orang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan kasus menghilangnya Baekhyun."_

"Sialan!" Geram Chanyeol ketika ia memikirkan bagaimana nasib Baekhyun dan juga Hyuna saat ini karna demi apapun, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang menyentuh miliknya untuk tetap hidup.

"Apa kau mempunyai bukti jejak kaki pada rumahku ketika Baekhyun dan Hyuna menghilang?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

Tak terdengar suara sampai beberapa detik setelahnya, mungkin Sehun sedang mengingingat-ingat mengenai jejak kaki itu, _"Aku rasa aku menemukannya, kenapa?"_

"Kalau begitu teliti lagi dua jejak kaki yang berbeda tempat itu, dan berikan aku hasilnya secepat mungkin." Perintah Chanyeol lalu kemudian Sehun menutup sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tahu jika saat ini Chanyeol telah mengetahui tentang dirinya dan Hyuna yang menghilang. Baekhyun tahu jika saat ini Chanyeol telah berupaya sekeras mungkin untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang berdiam diri ketika medengar mereka terluka seperti ini. Baekhyun percaya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun percaya akan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di luar sana karna itu adalah cara suaminya untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Namun satu yang menjadi ketakutan Baekhyun, yaitu Hyuna, putri kecil mereka.

Para pesuruh Yoshiku –lelaki yang baru ia ketahui namanya itu-telah sepenuhnya pergi beberapa menit yang lalu di karnakan sebuah berita yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak paham. Dan itu berarti Baekhyun mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengetahui keadaan Hyuna, apakah putri kecilnya terluka atau tidak.

"Mommy hiks.." Hyuna menangis kembali di balik jeruji dengan karat di mana-mana, "mommy maafkan Hyuna."

Baekhyun membawa kedua matanya yang sudah sepenuhnya lebam kearah Hyuna yang menangis, "Tidak apa sayang, Hyuna baik-baik saja kan?" suaranya serak karna demi apa bibirnya begitu sakit jika di gerakkan.

Hyuna mengangguk, dan Baekhyun bersyukur saat tahu putrinya tidak terluka sedikitpun. Hanya saja mata gadis mungilnya itu sembab karna terlalu banyak menangis. Ya, menangisi dirinya yang di pukuli di depan putrinya sendiri.

"Mommy, jangan menangis ya hiks.. Hyuna.. Hyuna akan menolong mommy." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai sang ibu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum yang di buat semenenangkan mungkin. Rasa pedih di hatinya kembali menggerogoti. Rasanya ingin sekali ia berlari menuju Hyuna, mendekap tubuh mungil ketakutan itu dan membiarkannya tertidur di dalam pelukannya, seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan untuk Hyuna ketika anak itu masih balita. Namun apa daya, kedua tangannya bahkan masih terikat di atas kepala dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Di ujung sana, Hyuna dengan mata kecilnya melihat Baekhyun sungguh miris. Mommy-nya terlihat sangat kacau. Tubuh itu penuh luka memar, wajahnya yang cantik di penuhi lebam, dan surai coklat serupa dirinya tampak rontok beberapa di bahunya yang tegang. Hyuna menangis kembali, dan kini gadis itu memegangi kepalanya dengan sangat erat. Entahlah, rasanya sangat sakit.

"Hyuna? _Dear, are you alright?!"_

"Mommy… sakit.." Jerit Hyuna tertahan.

Baekhyun membolakan matanya ketika Hyuna nampak berjongkok dengan tangan yang meremas rambut panjang yang tergerai itu. "Sayang, Hyuna.. bertahanlah okay?" air mata Baekhyun mengalir, merasa sangat tidak berguna. "Daddy akan datang menolong kita, Hyuna.. mau menunggu daddy, kan?"

"MOMMY! JANGAN SEBUT DADDY! HYUNA BENCI DADDY!" Tanpa di duga, Hyuna berteriak histeris ketika Baekhyun menyebut Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya. Karna biasanya dengan menyebut nama daddy maka Hyuna akan berhenti menangis. Namun tidak dengan sekarang. Putri kecilnya menutup telinga dengan menahan sakit di kepalanya, seolah tak ingin mendengar daddy-nya di sebutkan.

"Daddy tidak ada saat mommy di kasari, daddy tidak ada saat Hyuna menangis, hiks.. daddy.. daddy tidak menyayangi Hyuna dan mommy lagi." Katanya sesegukan.

"Tidak sayang, itu tidak benar. Daddy akan menolong kita, daddy akan—"

"Daddy tidak datang mommy!" Hyuna berteriak kembali, "Hyuna sudah memanggil daddy berulang kali di dalam hati, namun daddy tidak datang. Hyuna membenci daddy!"

Pada akhirnya Hyuna membalikan tubuh mungilnya, tak ingin menatap mommy yang sedang menangis. "Hyuna tidak membentak mommy kok. Mommy jangan manangis lagi, nanti Hyuna sedih." Katanya dari balik punggung.

Hati Baekhyun mencelos, seolah apa yang Baekhyun takutkan selama ini menjadi sebuah kenyataan, dimana anaknya mendapatkan sebuah beban psikis yang mengantarnya menuju sebuah kebencian. Kebencian pada ayahnya yang ia harap datang di saat ia membutuhkan namun kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak pernah datang. Dan itu memukul keras hati kecil Hyuna.

Dalam diam, Baekhyun kembali mengenang dimana ia dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu berdua, mengurus Hyuna kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Daa.. daa.. daa.." celoteh Hyuna kecil yang saat itu berusia sepuluh bulan._

" _Say daddy."_

" _Daa.. daa… daa.."_

" _Tidak, tidak. Daddy.. daa.. ddy." Chanyeol tampak tak lelah mengajari Hyuna bagaimana cara menyebut namanya dengan benar._

" _Daa.. daa.."_

 _Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat perempat siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi Chanyeol. Pasalnya hal ini sudah terjadi lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu namun Hyuna masih betah memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'da da'._

" _Chan, Hyuna akan berbicara pada saat yang tepat nanti. Ia baru meninjak bulan ke sepuluh."_

 _Lelaki yang sedang berjongkok di depan kereta dorong Hyuna manganguk, namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk mengajari balita mungil itu agar bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'daddy'._

" _Taa.. taa.. taa.." Oceh Hyuna kecil sembari mengetuk-ngetuk mainan kerincing miliknya. "Taa.. taa.."_

" _Baby Hyuna~ say daddy."_

 _Hyuna hanya diam sejenak dari kegiatannya bermain dengan sebuah kerincingan, lalu bayi kecil itu melihat sang ayah yang tampak memperhatikannya dengan sepasang mata besar. "Daddy." Kata Chanyeol lagi tak kenal menyerah._

 _Tuk_

" _Daa.. daa.." Terdengar sebuah bunyi yang cukup nyaring, dan itu berasal dari mainan kerincing yang berada di tangan mungil Hyuna. Hyuna memukul ayahnya menggunakan mainan tersebut tepat di kepala Chanyeol. Lihat, gadis kecil itu berhasil memukul Gin yang tak terkalahkan._

 _Tuk_

 _Tuk_

 _Tuk_

" _Daa.. daa.. daa.." Bukannya merasa bersalah, Hyuna malah merasa sangat senang memukul kepala sang ayah yang saat ini sedang mengaduh kesakitan._

" _Okay, okay.. daddy tidak akan memaksa." Sungut Chanyeol sembari membawa wajahnya menjauh dari kereta dorong Hyuna. "Gadis kecil kita sangat agresif, lihat.. ah, kepalaku." Chanyeol mengadu pada Baekhyun layaknya bayi besar._

" _Hyuna agresif seperti daddynya." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus dahi Chanyeol yang tampak sedikit memerah karna ulah putri kecil mereka._

" _Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat ketika membuatnya." Si tinggi menggoda Baekhyun dengan senyum maut cirikhasnya, namun di buahi oleh cubitan pedas pada perutnya. "Yak, haish… Bi! Ini sakit.."_

" _Rasakan saja! Dasar daddy mesum." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya, lalu ia beralih mendekati Hyuna karna ini sudah saatnya peri kecil mereka untuk tidur siang._

Air mata kembali tumpah ketika kepingan-kepingan masa lalu mereka terngiang dalam benak Baekhyun. Lelaki yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan hawa tubuhnya sendiri itu hanya bisa terisak pelan, dan itu sukses membuat Hyuna menolehkan wajahnya yang sembab.

"Mommy.." Lirihnya dengan bibir bawah yang menjebik, menahan tangisnya. "Maafkan Hyuna karna membuat mommy sedih. Hyuna tidak apa-apa kok, mommy jangan menangis lagi ya?"

"Tidak sayang," Baekhyun menggeleng, rasanya ia ingin sekali berlari menuju buah hatinya dan memeluk Hyuna dengan begitu erat. Namun apa daya, yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanya bernafas, karna seluruh tubuhnya bahkan sudah mati rasa.

" _Princess?"_ Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya mommy?"

"Boleh mommy meminta satu permintaan?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Hyuna mengangguk di sebrang sana.

"Jangan membenci daddy ya sayang, karna mommy yakin saat ini daddy telah berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Hyuna dan juga mommy. Hyuna percaya daddy, kan?"

Gadis kecil dengan surai coklat panjang itu bergeming, ia tidak membantah namun tidak juga membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha meyakininya. Dan hal itu membuat hati Baekhyun kembali tercubit. Sebegitu parahkah dampak dari kejadian bagi putri kecil mereka?

"Hyuna akan menolong mommy, meskipun tanpa daddy!" Di luar dugaan, Hyuna memberikan sebuah jawaban dengan nada datar yang tak pernah Baekhyun dengar sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

WOY CHANYEOL! LU KEMANAAAAAA?!

Jadi emosi saya kkkk.. Okay sebelumnya Ai mau nyapa dulu, apa kabar semunya? Semoga selalu baik ya xixixi~ Btw, Ai bawa chap 4 nih /digilir massa/ kkkk

Jangan tanya Ai kenapa Chanyeol muncul seuprit doang, karna emang sengaja lol kkkk Ai pengen bikin rada thriller aja, tapi kayaknya ini produk gagal banget alias failed alias gak bagus alias gak patut di contoh hiks.. tapi ya gimana, Ai hanya menulis apa yang nyangkut di otak dan beginilah hasilnya. Maaf kalau beberapa readers yang sudah berkekspektasi tinggi tapi taunya Ai tidak memberikan apa yang kalian inginkan, karna sejujurnya Ai pribadi sendiri masih banyak kekurangan /sungkem/

Oh ya, Ai juga mau terima kasih karena ada salah satu readers yang mengoreksi di chapter kemarin mengenai Deep Web yang harusnya Ai tuliskan sebagai Dark Web. Terima kasih ya koreksinya xixixi abis Ai kira Deep Web sama Dark Web itu sama hehe next time Ai bakal telusurin lagi jika ingin menulis mengenai bahan tersebut. Gomawoyo^^

Oke kalau begitu, Ai rasa sudah dulu untuk chapter ini. Gamau banyak komen mengenai chap depan karna Ai ga pengin janjiin yang muluk-muluk. Ai juga ga bisa janji untuk fast update, tapi tenang aja ini bakal di lanjutin sampe tamat kok. Tetep setia tungguin yha? Xixi ;3

Minat untuk memberi review? Terima kasih^^

-R61-


	5. Chapter 5

_"Daddy~"_

 _Puk_

 _Puk_

 _"Daddy, ayo bangun." Rengek seorang gadis kecil dengan sangat manja, "Mommy, daddy tidak mau bangun ih.. Menyebalkan!" Adunya._

 _"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika princess Hyuna yang memberi morning kiss pada sleeping king ini, hm?" Samar terdengar suara merdu yang selalu membuatnya candu._

 _Cup.._

 _"Daddy, wake up! Come on~" rengeknya lagi, "Tuhkan mata daddy masih rapat, mom. Bagaimana kalau double morning kiss dari Hyuna dan juga mommy? Pasti daddy akan langsung terbangun!" Ide si kecil yang tertangkap pula di indra pendengaran Chanyeol._

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

 _"Wake up daddy~" dendang Baekhyun dan Hyuna, like sing a song._

Drrrtt...

Drrtt...

"Akh.." Chanyeol terbangun dengan hentakan yang cukup keras pada lututnya di bawah meja akibat getaran yang membuatnya kaget dan serta-merta membuatnya kembali terjaga.

"Telpon mu bergetar Hyung, angkatlah." Seru Jongin yang berada di sisinya, seperti sedang mengecek sebuah data pada amplop kertas berwarna abu-abu.

Chanyeol tak sengaja tertidur setelah lebih dari dua puluh empat jam berkutat pada pencarian pria misterius di pergudangan Italia itu pun mengangkat panggilan yang masih bergetar. Kode nama Chianti berpendar di sana, Chanyeol berharap itu adalah panggilan penting untuk memberitahu perkembangan tentang kasus menghilangnya Baekhyun dan Hyuna, kedua nafas dalam kehidupannya.

" _Hallo, Gin.."_

"Ya.. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

 _"Kami menemukan sesuatu, tentang sebuah jejak kaki."_

"Maksudmu?"

 _"Mungkin kau sudah tahu bahwa kemarin Sehun berinisiatif untuk memeriksa pula kediaman Jongin dan Kyungsoo, jaga-jaga saja jika keparat itu memang mengincar keturunan keluarga Park. Dan benar saja, Sehun menemukan sebuah jejak kaki yang cukup banyak, bisa di bilang lebih dari sepuluh pasang kaki."_ Minseok bercerita di sebrang sana.

"Lalu? Apa kalian sudah berhasil menemukan siapa pengguna sepatu-sepatu tersebut?"

 _"Sayangnya belum, tetapi Sehun sedang berusaha untuk mem-print out jejak kaki tersebut. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal kami."_

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan!" Gertak Chanyeol tak sabaran.

 _"Salah seorang dari mereka mengenakan sepatu ber-jejak kaki yang aneh, ia seperti seorang yang mempunyai riwayat penyakit pada kakinya."_

"Kirimkan aku data print out semua jejak kaki itu, aku akan mengecek ketidak wajaran tersebut dan satu jam lagi kabari aku pengembangan bukti yang sudah kalian temukan!"

Chanyeol menutup panggilan tersebut tanpa membiarkan Minseok berbicara lebih jauh. Omong kosong, ia tak bisa membuang-buang waktu seperti itu.

"Gin.." Panggil Jongdae pada Chanyeol, lelaki dengan wajah kotak itu tampak membawa laptop silver dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol. "Dengar baik-baik." Ujarnya mewanti.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ini adalah rekaman pemerkosaan anak di bawah umur yang di lakukan oleh Yoshiku. Sudah lebih dari lima rekaman video yang sudah aku lacak melalui program milik ku, dan aku menemukan sebuah suara. Suara yang selalu ada di setiap video pelecehan yang ia posting pada website darkweb miliknya." singkat Jongdae menjelaskan pada Chanyeol, dan kemudian Jongdae menyerahkan sebuah headphone untuk Chanyeol pakai, agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara tersebut.

Chanyeol pun dengan sigap meraih headphone hitam itu, dan meminta Jongdae melacak jejak kaki yang baru saja tersampir pada email kiriman dari Minseok. Selagi menunggu Jongdae berkutat dengan tugas barunya, Chanyeol memusatkan penuh atensinya pada laptop dan juga headphone yang saat ini sudah terpasang sempurna di kedua daun teliga lelaki itu.

Klik..

Chanyeol menekan tombol enter yang mana hanya suara saja yang menggema. Tak ada visualisasi, karna Jongdae memang menyuguhinya sebuah rekaman suara yang sebelumnya telah ter-convert terlebih dahulu melalui program milik hacker cerdas asuhan organisasi hitam tersebut.

Sekelibat terdengar suara desahan menjijikan dan juga suara jerit tertahan yang melengking. Meski suara-suara itu terlampau kecil -karna Jongdae memang ingin menunjukan latar suara dari vokal utama- namun tetap saja karna suara tersebut, terlebih suara anak kecil yang menangis memohon ampun meningatkannya pada Hyuna, gadis kecil satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Akankah kebahagiaannya masih tetap baik-baik saja?

'Bush.. Bush~'

Klik..

Chanyeol membernehtikan rekaman dengan tiba-tiba ketika mendegar sebuah suara yang familiar. Di ulangnya lah pada bagian dimana suara yang tak asing itu terdengar.

'Bush.. Bush~'

Klik..

Chanyeol mengulanginya lagi bahkan hingga berkali-kali, latar suara itu nampaknya tidak asing di telinga Chanyeol. Seperti suara deburan ombak yang saling menyapa, dan itu terdengar konstan dalam jarak jeda yang hampir stabil. Ditambah dengan suara si vokal utama terdengar jauh lebih menggema. Apakah ini adalah petunjuk untuk menemukan di mana bedebah bernama Yoshiku itu bersembunyi?

"Kir!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan tangan yang melepas headphone sembarang.

Jongdae datang dengan terpogoh menghampiri Chanyeol, di bawanya kembali laptop lain berwarna hitam dengan beberapa kertas di tangan kanannya. "Kau menemukan apa yang ku maksud, Gin?" Katanya sembari duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Ini terdengar seperti di pesisir pantai. Entahlah, suara-suara itu seperti ombak yang datang dengan konstan pada dua menit sekali." Jabar Chanyeol, dan Jongdae menjentikkan jemarinya dengan cepat. "Terlebih pada bagian ini." Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mencabut kabel headphone yang tersambung itu dengan cepat dan menunjukkan pada Jongdae suara-suara yang membutnya semakin yakin dengan apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang baru saja aku temukan mengenai jejak kaki yang di kirimkan oleh Chianti? Ini.." Jongdae memperlihatkan Chanyeol mengenai jejak kaki tersebut dan memindainya dengan apik, "Bisa kau lihat, hampir semua jejak kaki yang menepel pada lantai rumah mu dan rumah Jongin memiliki beberapa gumpalan di sudut-sudut ukirannya. Ini hanya dugaan awal jika kedua jejak sepatu ini memanglah berasal dari kelompok orang yang sama."

"Gumpalan ini.." bisik Chanyeol sembari berfikir keras tentang benda yang menempel pada sela-sela ukiran tapak sepatu tersebut, "Apakah ini tanah?" tanyanya kembali dengan tangan yang mengarahkan kursor pada gumpalan aneh tersebut.

"Tampaknya bukan, itu tidak seperti tanah. Hei, Jongin, apa kau tahu benda apa ini?" Jongdae berteriak memanggil Jongin. Seperti biasa, ia dan mulut besarnya.

Jongin yang sedang memilah-milih rentetan dokumen tentang hilangnya beberapa wanita dan anak di bawah umur itu pun beranjak sebentar, lalu lelaki itu berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang duduk bersebelahan. Omong-omong memang hanya mereka saja yang berada di kamar hotel untuk mencari petunjuk baru tentang menghilangnya Baekhyun dan Hyuna. Sementara ketiga anggota yang lain yaitu Kris, Tao, dan Yixing sedang menuju tempat dimana lelaki mencurigakan yang bertransaksi dengan Yoshiku tempo hari berada. Sebelumnya, terima kasih pada Jongdae yang lagi-lagi membuat trobosan terbaru, lelaki itu meretas satu per satu cctv yang berada di sekitaran pergudangan tua tersebut, dan berujung dengan Jongdae menemukan dimana keberadaan lelaki itu. Bahkan Jongdae melakukannya hanya dengan sekali kedip.

Hanya saja ketika ingin membuntuti kemana perginya Yoshiku usai transaksi tersebut, Jongdae harus menelan pil pahit karna ternyata Yoshiku menghilang di balik Gotthard Tunnel yang merupakan terowonga terpanjang di kota tersebut. Meski yang di dapat di luar ekspektasinya, tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak ingin salah langhkah sekecil apapun itu. Maka dengan begitu, ia membagi tim intinya menjadi dua tim. Bourbo, Tequilla, Korn yang mengorek informasi mengenai pria mencurigakan tersebut di lapangan. Serta Gin, Vodka, juga Kir yang menggali kembali petunjuk dimana Baekhyun dan Hyuna di sembunyikan oleh bedebah itu.

" _Gin.."_ Panggil Kris di balik earphone yang biasa mereka kenakan ketika bertugas.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

" _Lelaki itu bukanlah seorang penadah."_

"Apa maksudmu?!" Chanyeol menegernyitkan dahi, sementara Jongdae dan Jongin yang juga mendengarkan di balik earphone saling adu tatap.

" _Percayalah padaku, ia bukan penadah organ-organ yang di jual oleh Yoshiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka rundingkan pada transaksi yang lalu, namun kau akan tercengang ketika melhat apa yang ada di depanku."_

"Sambungkan segera dengan kamera yang berada di jaket Tequilla." Perintah Chanyeol pada Jongdae, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, sebuah tampilan pada layar laptop tiba-tiba berubah dan menampilkan sebuah situasi dimana ketiga rekan mereka sedang berada.

"Kau melihatnya kan, Gin?" Seru Kris yang masih menunggu reaksi Chanyeol.

Jongin yang saat ini berada di depan Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana wajah dari sang kakak saat melihat visualisasi apa yang terjadi di sebrang sana. Wajah Chanyeol tampak jauh di katakan bersahabat. Terlihat guratan-guratan di sekitaran pelipis pada dahi yang terekspos. Darah Chanyeol mendidih tentu saja, dan itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

"Aku kesana sekarang!" Ucapnya dengan nada penuh amarah yang tertahan.

 **The Darkest Nightmare**

 **(Sequel of Dark Side)**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Hyuna (OC)**

 **Support Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Kuroda Yoshiku (OC), Kim Taeoh, Oh Junior (OC)**

 **Genre: Crime, Family**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Siapa yang tidak mengenal Gin? Seorang pemimpin organisasi hitam dengan surai abu dan aura yang mematikan. Ia memang masih bergelut dengan dunia pasar gelap, dan berurusan dengan beberapa gembong narkoba juga pada makelar penjual manusia. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah mimpi buruk datang dan merenggut sumber kebahagiaannya, yaitu Bi dan anak mereka, Park Hyuna.**

 **Note: Kode nama untuk semua anggota tetap sama.**

 _ **Itallic hanya untuk flashback.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Back to Japan**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyambangi kawasan tersebut yang terletak pada bagian utara kota kecil Rovigo, Italia. Jika tadi hanya ada tiga orang yang berada di tempat ini, maka sekarang tidak lagi, karna Chanyeol, Jongdae dan juga Jongin ikut serta di dalamnya.

Dan jika kalian tadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Chanyeol sangat marah ketika melihat wujud asli dari keadaan sekitar, maka jawabannya adalah Chanyeol merasa sangat di bodohi. Pasalnya bagaimana tidak, jauh-jauh Chanyeol bertolak menuju Italia, meninggalkan suami dan anaknya yang bahkan saat ini dalam keadaan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Dan saat ini, ia di suguhkan oleh deretan tanah bertumpuk yang di penuhi rumput hijau. Ya, sebuah pemakaman.

"Bajingan!" Desis Chanyeol di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'Matteo Yamasaki'

"Ia bahkan baru satu minggu meninggal." Celetuk Jongdae dan di buahi sikutan oleh Kris di sebelahnya.

Sebelumnya, Jongdae memang sudah memindai segala identitas lelaki yang bernama Matteo ini karna wajahnya sudah dapat di ketahui oleh Jongdae melalui rekaman cctv yang sudah ia retas terlebih dahulu. Dan hal tersebut seolah mempermudah pekerjaannya, dengan sekedipan mata dan dengan pergerakan tangannya yang telampau lincah, seluruh identitas Matto berada pada genggamannya.

"Si brengsek ini bahkan tidak mempunyai penyakit apapun pada riwayat kesehatannya." Kata Chanyeol yang kesal setengah mati. "Ada seseorang yang sudah mendahului kita, berniat untuk menutup mulut lelaki ini dengan mengabisinya."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" kata Jongin yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kita kembali ke Jepang, dan aku ingin penerbanganku satu jam dari sekarang." Perintah Chanyeol yang mana membuat Jongdae dengan spontan mencari-cari laptop silvernya untuk memesan tiket pesawat.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dimana Hyuna mendekam di dalam jeruji besi pengurung bersama dengan Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Kedua tangannya tak lagi tergantung di atas kepalanya, melainkan terikat ke belakang seperti para korban penculikan pada umumnya. Bisa di bilang Baekhyun dan Hyuna cukup beruntung pasalnya hingga hari ketiga pada penculikan mereka, Yoshiku tidak lagi memunculkan batang hidungnya di ruangan ini. Dan yang Baekyun tahu, lelaki yang umurnya hampir berkepala empat itu sedang pergi, entah kemana.

Sesekali para pesuruhnya datang untuk meninjau keadaan Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin mengenaskan. Tak jarang juga mereka memberi Baekhyun makanan dan minuman karna Yoshiku memang memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk tetap membiarkan Baekhyun dan si kecil Hyuna untuk tetap hidup. Bagaimanapun ia harus menikmati mereka dalam keadaan yang sangat sadar, bukankah begitu?

"Mommy.." bisik Hyuna pelan.

" _Yes, sweetheart?"_

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk ku? Aku sangat.. hiks.. merindukan mommy." Racaunya frustasi, padahal mereka berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama, tetapi Hyuna memang tidak berbohong bahwa ia merindukan Baekhyun. Hyuna merindukan pelukan hangat sang ibu yang biasanya selalu ia rasakan dengan bebas.

"Sayang, mommy di sini." Ujar Baekhyun lembut. Perlahan dirinya pun mencoba bangkit dari lantai yang penuh bekas darah yang mengering.

"Hiks.. Hyuna ingin peluk mommy." Ucapnya dengan tangan menggapai-gapai, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat tersiksa akan jarak diantara dirinya dengan sang buah hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum, membiarkan Hyuna melihat senyum hangatnya agar si putri dapat merasa kehangatan pula pada perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin mendingin.

' _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now'_

Baekhyun bernyanyi dalam sepinya ruangan. Meski dengan lelehan air mata dan suara yang bergetar, Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Berharap Hyuna mampu memahami secara harfiah bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan putri kecilnya terluka, barang sediktpun.

' _Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound'_

"Hiks _.. I love you mommy."_ Isak Hyuna menjadi, bagaimanapun ia hanyalah seorang gadis manis yang berhak mendapatkan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang di berikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ataukah ia harus membenci masa lalu daddy yang membuat hal ini terjadi padanya. Tetapi Hyuna tidak dapat sejauh itu memikirkan tentang masa lalu kelam sang ayah.

" _Mommy loves you more, honey. Please don't be sad again, it hurts me."_ Tutur Baekhyun di sertai dengan kekehan di ujung kalimat, "Kita akan baik-baik saja, okay?"

Hyuna di seberang sana mengangguk, kemudian menghapus air matanya sendiri lalu berdiri. "Apa mommy ingin mendengarkan Hyuna bernyanyi?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat matahari kembali terbit di kedua kelopak mata Hyuna yang serupa dengannya. Dan setelah mengangguk, Hyuna pun berdendang. Menghibur sang mommy yang penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua kekuatan Chanyeol itu saling menguatkan satu sama lain, tanpa kehadiran dirinya di tengah-tengah penderitaan Hyuna dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Empat belas jam waktu yang harus di tempuh oleh Gin dan komplotannya hingga akhirnya sampai pada Haneda Airport, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Chanyeol berserta lima orang yang lain segera bertolak menuju markas utama mereka, dimana Sehun dan anggota yang lainnya sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Beruntung setelah Jongdae memastikan tiket pesawat untuk bertolak ke Jepang, tak ada _delay_ yang membuat perjalanan mereka terhambat.

Sebenarnya jika boleh di bilang, mood Chanyeol sudah sangat rusak akibat penyelidikan pada lelaki bernama Matteo Yamasaki, yaitu satu-satunya orang yang terakhir kali bertransaksi dengan Yoshiku. Kenyataan bahwa Matteo telah di bunuh lebih dulu membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat di bodohi. Dan setelah kejadian di pemakaman itu, Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan memenggal kepala siapapun yang telah menyulitkannya untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan Kuroda Yoshiku. Tak perduli tentang latar delakang orang tersebut, apakah ia utusan dari Yoshiku atau bukan. Karna yang pasti, Chanyeol yakin orang tersebut yang telah membuatnya terlihat bodoh dengan mengejar seseorang yang sudah mati hingga jauh ke Italia. Dan bisa di bilang karna orang tersebut juga Chanyeol telah lengah melindungi kedua penyemangat hidupnya, hingga sekarang Baekhyun dan Hyuna harus menderita karna kebodohannya itu.

Brak..

Chanyeol datang dengan menggebrak pintu markas utama, mengakibatkan Jondae yang kebetulan berjalan di belakangnya seolah terlepar pada masa lalu. Dimana Chanyeol datang menggebrak ruangannya seusai pria itu bertolak dari Amerika. Dan menghadiahi puluhan bogem mentah untuk kelalaiannya yang memberikan alamat dimana Anokata berada waktu itu.

"Gin!" itu Vermouth yang berteriak dari dalam ruangan pribadi Chanyeol. Jangan heran mengapa semua petinggi organisasi hitam berkumpul di sana, karna sebelum Chanyeol melakukan penerbangan, ia telah lebih dulu mengabari Sehun jika mereka akan pulang hari ini juga.

Di dalam ruangan dingin itu, terdapat Gin, Vodka, Calvados, Vermouth, Kir, Bouron, Chianti, Korn, Tequilla, dan juga Anokata. Semua orang penting berada di sana, termasuk Anokata yang dulu sempat berada pada posisi dimana Yoshiku berada, yaitu salah satu orang yang membawa kabur Baekhyun dan mencelakainya seperti sekarang. Tidak kah itu seperti mengorek kesalahan lama Kyungsoo? Meski sebenarnya seluruh anggota sudah menganggap kasus itu sebagai lembaran dari masa lalu, namun tetap saja rasa bersalah itu akan terus ada.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Jongin berkata dengan menyesap cerutu, seperti biasa.

Sebelumnya memang mereka membicarakan tentang bagaimana Chanyeol bisa –katakanlah di bodohi- oleh orang yang sudah membunuh Matteo. Dan setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat mengenai hal tersebut dari Kris, maka semua anggota organisasi sepakat untuk mengesampingkan bagaimana atau oleh siapa Matteo terbunuh. Karna sekarang keadaan Baekhyun dan Hyuna jauh lebih penting.

"Aku sempat meminta kepolisian daerah untuk menyisir satu persatu tempat yang kita curigai, dan memang terdapat beberapa vlila yang mencurigakan. Di tambah lagi ke tiga bangunan ini terletak di pesisir pantai." Sehun membuka suara dengan menunjukan satu per satu foto gedung yang di yakini bahwa Baekhyun dan Hyuna berada di sana.

"Jelaskan satu per satu." Perintah Chanyeol dengan dingin.

Sehun pun akhirnya berdiri, ia mengambil sebuah _flashdisk_ yang berada di kantong celananya lalu memberikan benda tersebut kepada Jongdae. Sebelumnya dalam jarak satu jam sebelum pernerbangan menuju Jepang, Chanyeol menghubungi Sehun untuk memberitahu bahwa dirinya akan kembali. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun pun mengungkapkan ke-ganjilan yang ia rasa pada rekaman audio yang telah dikirimkan oleh Jongdae. Ternyata, yang beranggapan bahwa latar suara tersebut adalah deburan ombak bukan hanya Chanyeol saja, melainkan Sehun juga berkata seperti itu. Di tambah dengan penyelidikan pada bukti tak bergerak, yakni jejak pada alas kaki milik para kelompok itu seolah memperkuat bahwa markas yang mengurung Baekhyun dan Hyuna memanglah terletak di pinggir pantai. Terima kasih pada pasir-pasir yang masih terselip di sela-sela alas kaki tersebut, karna jika tidak maka bukti mereka semakin minim dan pencarian akan memakan waktu lama.

"Perama, aku akan menjelaskan villa besar milik ketua dari perusahaan finansial yaitu Nomura Holdings Company, villa ini terletak di Isumi, kota Chiba." Kata Sehun memulai, dan Jongdae pun menyelaraskan dengan menampilkan potret dari villa besar tersebut, "Villa ini bisa ku katakan mencurigakan karena pemilik asli yaitu ayah dari ketua Nomura Holdings yang menjabat sekarang di duga telah menyerahkan dengan cuma-cuma hak kepemillikan villa ini pada orang lain di luar daftar pewaris Nomura Holding itu sendiri. Dan ketika tim penyelidik menyambangi villa tersebut, terdapat beberapa penjagaan super ketat. Di tambah lagi kita dan kepolisian tidak mempunyai bukti kuat untuk menggeledah isi dari villa

a tersebut." Jelas Sehun lalu ia memberi kode pada Jongdae untuk menampilkan gambar kedua.

"Berikan aku sudut lain dari villa milik Nomura ini." Chanyeol meminta pada Jongdae sebelum lelaki itu berpindah pada villa yang kedua. Setelah selesai mengamati, Chanyeol pun membiarkan Sehun untuk menenyelesaikan laporan penyelidikan selama Chanyeol berada di Italia.

"Untuk villa ke dua dan ke tiga ini memiliki satu kesamaan, yaitu berada di kota Okinawa. Meski keduanya berada di kota yang sama, tetapi berdasarkan kepemilikan, kedua villa ini sangat jauh berbeda. Untuk villa ke dua.." Ada jeda sebentar bagi Sehun yang juga ikut mengamati bangunan yang di kelilingi lapisan kaca dan di dominasi oleh beton putih sebagai pagar pelindungnya, "Villa ini tidak di ketahui siapa si pemiilik, bagian statistik pun menyatakan bahwa villa ini ber-atas nama kan tuan Okiya yang di ketahui telah meninggal tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Namun anehnya, pajak untuk bangunan ini selalu di bayarkan tepat waktu tanpa mengganti nama dari si pemilik awal." Jabarnya.

"Kau sudah melacak pada bank apa orang tersebut membayarkan tagihan pajak bangunan ini?"

"Aku sudah memeriksanya," acung Luhan dengan pasti, "Dan sayangnya orang yang membayarkan tagihan tersebut selalu berpindah pindah dari satu bank ke bank lainnya secara mengacak. Di tambah lagi tidak hanya satu orang yang membayarkan tagihan tersebut, melainkan mereka selalu berganti-ganti setiap tahunnya."

"Oke Gin, bisa ku teruskan?" Kata Sehun dan di buahi anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Untuk villa ketiga yang berada di utara kota Okinawa, sebenarnya di antara ketiga villa yang kita curigai, hanya villa ini saja yang mempunyai kejelasan tentang siapa si pemilik asli. Villa ini di miliki oleh seorang penyanyi muda, Okino Yoko yang sayangnya baru-baru ini di kabarkan menghilang. Aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana kronologis dari menghilangnya Yoko, karna berkas perkara kasus ini baru tiga hari yang lalu di terima pihak kepolisian. Dan jika di urutkan, tanggal menghilangnya Yoko bertepatan dengan tanggal menghilangnya Baekhyun dan Hyuna. Karna itulah aku memutuskan untuk memasukan villa ini ke dalam daftar."

Setelah Sehun selesai dengan penjelasan singkatnya, Jongdae kemudian meredupkan layar proyektor dan penerangan di ruangan yang tadinya temaram itu berubah menjadi terang kembali.

"Apa di antara ketiga villa tersebut ada yang mempunyai akses ruang bawah tanah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terfikirkan sesuatu, "Coba putar kembali audio pada salah satu rekaman pemerkosaan yang di lakukan Yoshiku."

Jongdae dengan sigap melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk suara-suara itu menyeruak masuk kedalam indra pendengaran para petinggi organisasi hitam. Bahkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang notabene mempunyai anak sampai menutup kedua telinga mereka karna tidak kuat mendengar rintihan anak di bawah umur yang menjerit kesakitan. Meski tidak adanya visualisasi, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tetap menitihkan air mata mereka. Merasa begitu pedih dan membayangkan bagaimana jika hal tersebut terjadi pada anak mereka.

Sehun dan Jongin yang kebetulan duduk agak jauh dari keduanya hanya bisa memandangi Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berkata dalam tatapan mata bahwa Taeoh dan Junior akan baik-baik saja dalam lindugannya.

"Ulangi pada bagian ini." Sentak Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba, untung saja Jongdae dan tangannya yang lincah sudah terbiasa dengan cara kerja Chanyeol.

' _Paman.. hiks.. a-ampun.. sakit..'_ Sekelibat terdengar lagi suara anak kecil yang di yakini seorang perempuan.

' _Oh.. ah.. rasakan ini sayang.. uh..'_ Geram Yoshiku merasakan kenikmatan yang hanya di rasakan oleh dirinya di rekaman itu. Namun geraman Yoshiku yang terlalu bersemangat itu terdengar menggema layaknya berada di bawah tanah. Dan hal itu lah yang ingin Chanyeol tunjukan pada anggota yang lain.

"Suaranya menggema." Minseok berkomentar, wajar saja ia terkejut akan hal itu karna para anggota yang berdiam di Jepang tidak tahu perihal ini, berbeda dengan anggota yang ikut pergi dengan Chanyeol ke Rovigo kemarin.

Menyadari adanya sebuah peunjuk baru, Sehun pun segera menghubungi salah satu rekannya yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki para villa tersebut. Mungkin jika dulu kepolisian dan organisasi hitam yang kita ketahui adalah rival, maka berbeda dengan sekarang. Keduanya dengan sigap membatu satu sama lain. Terlebih Chanyeol dan komplotannya sudah banyak berjasa untuk membantu para polisi yang ingin menangkap para penghuni pasar gelap.

"Villa milik Yoko tidak mempunyai ruang bawah tanah, pasalnya rekanku sedang berada di sana untuk menyelidiki kasus tentang menghilangnya penyanyi itu. Dan ia telah menggeledah seluruh ruangan pada villa tersebut, dan tidak di temukan ruang bawah tanah yang kita cari." Lapornya pada Chanyeol seusai menutup panggilan dengan rekannya sesama detektif kepolisan.

"Kalau begitu hanya tersisa dua villa." Kata Yixing yang mana di buahi anggukan oleh seluruh anggota.

"Entahlah Gin, aku merasa jika villa kedua memiliki begitu banyak teka-teki dan hal itulah yang membuaku merasa curiga."

"Ya, karna tidak adanya kejelasan siapa si pemilik dan siapa yang membayar pajak bangunan setiap tahunnya. Padahal jika di lihat dari gambar, villa itu seperti villa kosong tak berpenghuni, atau adakah yang berkunjung ke tempat itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir?" Kris dan Zitao yang duduk bersebelahan mulai menyuarakan apa yang mengganjal di fikiran mereka.

"Sayangnya itu tidak ada, Tequilla." Luhan menyambar, "Aku sudah mengecek hal itu, bahkan sampai lima tahun yang lalu, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang kedapatan tinggal dalam villa tersebut."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membaginya menjadi dua tim kembali. Dan kurasa, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu ikut andil dalam misi kali ini." Chanyeol memerintah.

"Aku ingin ikut menyelamatkan Baekhyun!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan Luhan juga tampak akan protes.

"Ini terlalu berbahaya!" Bentak Chanyeol, "Lebih baik kalian tetap berada di sini, melindungi Taeoh dan juga Junior dengan baik dan jangan sampai lengah. Kir pun akan berada di markas untuk mengatur segalanya dari balik meja."

"Oh, ayolah Gin.. aku mantan tim inti dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana caraku bekerja." Luhan merasa tidak terima dengan keputusan Chanyeol yang menurutnya semena-mena.

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan sedikitpun! Jika kau masih ingin beradu argument denganku, maka silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini. Karna aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berdebat." Cetus Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk dan dingin. Gin dengan aura mematikan yang perlahan bangkit kembali setelah lama tertidur.

Mau tak mau keduanya pun diam dan memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang sudah dii perintahkan oleh Gin. Dan setelah tadi mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan dari anggota yang lain mengenai pentunjuk untuk menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun dan Hyuna, Chanyeol pun mulai membagi tim inti menjadi dua kelompok. Yang mana kelompok satu di pimpin oleh Chanyeol sendiri dan kelompok dua di pimpin oleh Jongin. Para Sniper pun mereka bagi menjadi dua, yaitu Yixing pada kelompok satu dan Minseok ada kelompok dua. Dan sisanya yaitu Sehun dan Zitao berada pada kelompok Jongin dan Kris berada pada kelompok Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi utama pun dengan rinci menjabarkan apa yang boleh dan tak boleh di lakukan oleh tim inti. Begitu juga dengan pembagian wilayah pada masing-masing villa yang akan mereka datangi, Chanyeol dengan sangat hati-hati menjelaskan agar tidak adanya kesalahan apapun pada saat eksekusi nanti.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Chanyeol yang masih menyusun rencana tentang penyelamatan Baekhyun dan Hyuna bersama anggota lain pun mendadak berhenti berbicara. Alasannya karna satu, Kim Jongdae dan mulut besarnya itu tiba-tiba berteriak ketika melihat layar laptopnya yang menyala.

"GIN!" Teriak Jongdae, lelaki itu dengan cepat memutar posisi laptopnya agar layar datar tersebut dapat terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak dengan sempurna. Wajahnya memerah, buku-buku tangannya memutih karna terlalu kuat mengepal. Aura hitam nan mematikan itu semakin menguat dan membesar ketika melihat sebuah tayangan live yang menampilkan seseorang yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya. Tidak ada suara apapun, hanya deru nafas halus yang terdengar menggema. Hingga pada beberapa detik setelahnya, sebuah isak tangis kembali membakar amarah Chanyeol hingga nyaris hangus. Chanyeol ingin meledak saat itu juga.

' _Hiks.. mommy..'_

Itu adalah suara Hyuna yang menangisi Baekhyun, satu-satunya orang dewasa yang terkapar dengan darah baru di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

NOOOO BAEKHYUUUNNNN! Hiks hiks..

Chapter 5 upadate tapi kayaknya mending ga usah di baca aja deh chap ini hiks hiks.. Baekhyun andwaeeee hiks… Apa yang harus Ai lakuin ke Mommy di chap 6 nanti? Hiks..

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karna ga lama ga update dan sekalinya update wordsnya dikit udah itu ceritanya bikin pengen nabok yang nulis. Tapi ya gimana atuh emang udah seperti ini jalan ceritanya kkkk sebenernya juga ini pengen di update kemarin, tanggal 13 berbarengan juga sama ulang tahun Ai /uhuk/ lol tapi Ai berkendala, jadinya di update hari ini deh kkkk

Dan juga kemarin di chap 2 atau 3 Ai bilang untuk 'seseorang yang bertransaksi dengan Yoshiku' itu bakalan di isi sama salah satu artis Sm, tetapi Ai ubah menjadi OC di chap ini karna kalo pakai cast baru lagi, nanti bakalan terlalu banyak castnya dan bikin puyeng lol makanya di ganti jd oc, gapapa kan ya? Iya gapapa kok Ai /digampar/ kkkk terus untuk chap ini memang Ai memfokuskan sisi Chanyeol, berbeda dengan chap kemarin yang memfokuskan sisi Baekhyun dan Hyuna. Semoga semuanya tetap suka, meski banyak kekurangan di ff ini :"

Lagi-lagi Ai ingin memberitahu kalau Ai memang tidak menjanjikan untuk fast up, karna pada kenyataannya real life lebih butuh belaian kkkkk maaf juga kalo chap ini banyak typo, karna ga sempet ngedit hiks..

Last, mind to review? Xixi gomapchuu :*

-R61-


	6. Chapter 6

" _Mommy!" Teriak Hyuna histeris ketika gadis kecil itu melihat Baekhyun terbujur dengan lemah di sertai dengan genangan darah baru berwarna merah pekat yang keluar dari sisi kiri tubuhnya. "Jangan sakiti mommy!" Teriaknya lagi dengan suara lantang yang menggema._

 _Lelaki dengan jas hitam ke-abuan itu hanya bisa mendecih saat Hyuna meneriakinya dengan kata-kata 'jangan sakiti mommy' secara berkali-kali. Namun rasanya keinginan untuk menghancurkan keluarga Park beserta keturunannya saat ini jauh lebih besar ketimbang niatannya untuk melucuti semua bagian tubuh Baekhyun beserta Hyuna untuk ia nikmati sendiri. Alasannya sederhana, karna saat ini ia sudah tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol, yang mana merupakan mangsa utamanya telah sadar bahwa ia telah di bodohi dengan datang menyambagi benua Eropa hanya untuk seonggok daging tak bernyawa. Benar, dalang di balik kematian Matteo Yamanashi adalah dirinya sendiri, yaitu Kuroda Yoshiku. Itulah mengapa ia sempat tidak datang pada tempat persembunyiannya untuk menikmati bermain bersama Baekhyun, karna ia telah di repotkan oleh kabar tentang Organisasi Hitam yang dengan cepat dapat mencium jejak kakinya, dan transaksi dengan Matteo malam itu merupakan asal muasal kecurigaan Park Chanyeol pada dirinya muncul kepermukaan. Dan dengan demikian, jalan satu-satunya untuk membuat dirinya aman dari segala tuduhan ataupun prasangka kepolisian tentang menghilangnya wanita dan anak di bawah umur akan musnah jika ia membunuh si saksi tunggal, yaitu Matteo._

" _Kau hanya.. uhuk.. seorang pengecut yang bahkan terlalu takut untuk keluar dari persembunyianmu ini bukan?" sindir Baekhyun dengan terbata, Baekhyun kemudian menyeringai dan meludahkan ujung sepatu mengkilap milik Yoshiku dengan darah berlendir yang keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Lelaki berumur itu tampak geram, terlihat dari wajahnya yang merah padam dan suara-suara yang berasar dari gertakan giginya. Berani sekali kerdil ini mengatainya seorang yang pengecut? Tak tahu saja bahwa hari ini mungkin adalah hari terakhirnya merasakan nafas yang hilir mudik melewati rongga hidung, karna setelahnya bisa saja kerongkongan itu terpisah dari tubuhnya nanti._

" _Satu-satunya orang yang harus di beri predikat sebagai pengecut adalah suami mu sendiri, lihatlah.. dia bahkan tidak mengkhawatirkan mu yang hilang bak di telan bumi," Ujarnya dramatis memperkeruh suasana,"Organisasi itu bahkan tidak datang untuk mencarimu. Apa ini yang kau banggakan dari seorang Park yang tak lebih dari seorang pengecut?" sulutnya._

 _Baekhyun berdecih, merasa lucu dengan apa yang di katakan lelaki di depannya, "Jika kau berfikir seperti itu, maka kau jauh lebih rendah dari seorang pecundang, Yoshiku."_

 _Bugh.._

 _Sebuah tendangan kembali mendarat di perut Baekhyun yang saat ini kembali meringkuk di lantai yang penuh dengan darah kering. Sementara Hyuna masih saja menangisi ibunya dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan pada Yoshiku yang kembali menghadiahi tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan pukulan-pukulan._

" _Berhenti menyiksa mommy, bajingan!" Teriak Hyuna penuh amarah hingga seluruh ruangan itu berdengung, Baekhyun melirik Hyuna dengan ekor matanya. Merasa kecewa pada diri sendiri mendengar gadis kecilnya harus mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak ia katakan di usia sedini itu. Sementara Yoshiku yang bersiap untuk memberi pukulan pada Baekhyun mendadak berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang di mana si mungil itu berada._

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoshiku untuk merubah fikirannya dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekat menuju sel penuh karat itu. Terdengar bunyi gemercing rantai besi selama Yoshiku berjalan menuju Hyuna. Baekhyun meronta dengan hebat, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sakit dan lengannya yang terluka akibat borgol yang mengikat. Yoshiku tahu, Baekhyun saat ini sedang bekerja keras untuk mengalihkan kembali atensinya pada gadis kecil itu._

" _Sekarang giliranmu manis," senyumnya penuh arti sembari bergerak membuka kungkungan besi yang mengurung Hyuna._

" _Jangan, kumohon… lakukan apapun yang kau mau asalkan jangan putriku, aku minta maaf Yoshiku, aku bersalah.." kali ini Baekhyun yang menjerit memohon. Ia merasa dungu dengan menyulut amarah Yoshiku hingga berimbas membahayakan Hyuna._

 _Yoshiku seolah tuli, ia tak mengindahkan teriakan Baekhyun yang meminta maaf atas perkataannya yang merusak telinga lelaki itu._

" _Kau tahu, melihat gadis kecil ini menangis pada jarak yang seperti ini membuatku ingin segera menikmatinya." Seringai lelaki itu, sementara Hyuna yang masih berada di jeruji besi kini mengkerut. Amarahnya gadis kecil itu mendadak menghilang bak di telan bumi dan di gantikan oleh rasa takut yang luar biasa. Hyuna menangis dan memeluk kencang tubuhnya sendiri ketika Yoshiku berjalan memasuki penjara itu._

 _Baekhyun menangis, ia semakin berontak tak terkendali. Luka di pergelangan tangannya semakin melebar akibat terus bergesekan dengan sepasang borgol perak itu. Dilihatnya Yoshiku sedang berusaha meraih tubuh Hyuna yang semakin meringkuk ketakutan. Gadis kecilnya, permata berharganya, pusat kehidupannya saat ini sedang terancam oleh bahaya di depan matanya sendiri._

" _MOMMY! AKH.. JANGAN.." Jerit Hyuna melengking meminta pertolongan ibunya yang tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menolongnya. Sementara Yoshiku semakin bergairah dengan rontaan yang Hyuna hasilkan. Lelaki itu memegang penuh helaian rambut kecoklatan milik Hyuna pada tangan kirinya sementara sebelah tangan lagi membelai dengan halus kulit tubuh si kecil._

" _Kau merawatnya dengan baik, dan aku berterima kasih akan itu." Pujinya dengan tangan yang terus menyentuh Hyuna yang ketakutan. "Kau akan menyaksikannya bukan?" lirik Yoshiku penuh arti pada Baekhyun yang masih meronta._

 **The Darkest Nightmare**

 **(Sequel of Dark Side)**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Hyuna (OC)**

 **Support Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Kuroda Yoshiku (OC), Kim Taeoh, Oh Junior (OC)**

 **Genre: Crime, Family**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Siapa yang tidak mengenal Gin? Seorang pemimpin organisasi hitam dengan surai abu dan aura yang mematikan. Ia memang masih bergelut dengan dunia pasar gelap, dan berurusan dengan beberapa gembong narkoba juga pada makelar penjual manusia. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah mimpi buruk datang dan merenggut sumber kebahagiaannya, yaitu Bi dan anak mereka, Park Hyuna.**

 **Note: Kode nama untuk semua anggota tetap sama.**

 _ **Itallic hanya untuk flashback.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Mommy and I… will be okay, right?**

 **.**

 **.**

'Hiks.. Mommy..'

Seguk suara isak tangis seorang anak kecil seolah menulikan puluhan pasang telinga yang ada di ruangan itu. Semua orang di sana jelas tahu siapa pemilik suara nyaring yang sendu itu. Terlebih Chanyeol yang merupakan ayah kandung dari putri kecilnya yang menangis tanpa henti disana. Hyuna mungkin tak tahu jika saat ini ia telah di tonton oleh ribuan pasang mata dari seluruh penjuru dunia yang dapat menyaksikannya. Beralaskan situs terlarang yang hanya bisa di akses oleh segelintir orang, siapa saja yang mampu meretasnya dapat melihat bagaimana anak dari musuh khalayak banyak yang membenci Chanyeol dapat sengsara seperti itu, terlebih para penghuni pasar gelap. Jangan lupakan bonus yang dapat membuat orang-orang pembenci itu semakin bersorak gembira, karna di ujung sana, Baekhyun sudah tergeletak dengan darah yang menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya.

Chanyeol terdiam diatas sofa besar berwarna merah miliknya, sedangkan telinga yang perasa itu seolah teriris oleh segukan penuh pilu dari sang buah hati di sebrang sana. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa dungu, ia marah dan kecewa pada siapapun bajingan yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini terjadi. Dan lebih dari pada itu, Chanyeol juga kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu menjaga kedua penyemangat hidupnya.

Para anggota organisasi yang berada di ruangan itu pun tidak bisa menahan rasa kekecewaan pada diri mereka masing-masing ketika melihat tayangan live yang mempertontonkan tangisan sendu Hyuna. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bahkan menitihkan air mata mereka mendengar seruan menyakitkan dari suara Hyuna yang biasanya riang. Ada apa disana? Mengapa Baekhyun tak juga bergerak demi membantah berbagai macam frasa buruk yang memuakan di kepala mereka masing-masing? Mengapa Hyuna tak kunjung berhenti memanggil nama ibunya dengan penuh isak tangis seperti itu?

"Chanyeol.." Akhirnya Luhan berbicara meski air mata masih terus saja mengaliri kedua pipinya, "Aku tak sanggup mendengar Hyuna menangis seperti itu."

Chanyeol masih saja diam, matanya terpejam dan tanpa terasa ia menangis dalam diam. Semua di sana tahu, Chanyeol lebih terpukul dari apa yang mereka lihat dari luar. Pria dengan rambut abu itu terisak halus, lalu kemudian bangkit menegakkan kepala. Mata besarnya menatap kembali pada layar laptop milik Jongdae yang masih saja menampilkan adengan yang sama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan di sana masih ada sosok yang ia percayai sebagai Baekhyun yang masih juga tergeletak dengan darah yang bersimbah.

"Chanyeol, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" kata Kris dengan raut wajah serius bercampur khawatir.

"Kita kembali pada rencana awal." Seru Chanyeol setelah ia diam beberapa lama, "Temukan dimana pria itu bersembunyi, tim satu akan ikut dengan ku dan sisanya bisa bergabung bersama Jongin."

' _Park Chanyeol..'_

Baru saja para komplotan jubah hitam itu ingin bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka, namun sebuah suara berat khas pria berumur itu menginterupsi dari balik layar datar tersebut.

' _Ku harap kau sedang menyaksikan adengan menyenangkan ini, Park Chanyeol-san'_

Pria itu tertawa keras hingga gema yang di hasilkan dari suara tawanya semakin membuat Chanyeol muak. Hyuna tak lagi menangis di sudut ruangan berjeruji, melainkan ia tertunduk takut dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk diri sendiri, seolah dengan cara itu ia dapat menamengi tubuhnya yang rapuh.

' _Wow.. lihatlah coin yang dapat ku hasilkan dengan menontonkan tubuh tak bernyawa milik seorang Byun Baekhyun, atau bisa ku perjelas lagi jika tubuh yang meringkuk menjijikan di sana adalah tubuh dari suami sah Park Chanyeol yang katanya adalah penguasa pasar gelap. Shugoi desune..'_

"Bajingan!" Chanyeol bangkit dari sofanya, hendak keluar ruangan itu tetapi Sehun mencegat lengannya, menahan pergi.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Suami dan anak ku sedang dalam bahaya brengsek! Aku tidak bisa diam begini terus!" Gelagarnya penuh amarah.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat bersama, dan berpencar seperti apa yang sudah kau putuskan sejak awal tadi. Merubah rencana hanya akan mengacaukan semuanya dan hal itu semakin membahayakan Hyuna dan juga Baekhyun. Pikirkan kembali menggunakan otakmu jika ingin bertindak gegabah."

"Jika kau berada di posisiku, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama Oh Sehun, maka diam lah dan ikuti apa perintahku, keparat!"

Bugh..

Sehun dengan senang hati memberikan sebuah bogem mentah untuk Chanyeol demi mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Mungkin Sehun memang tidak mengalami kejadian naas seperti apa yang Chanyeol alami saat ini, namun pengalaman telah mengajarkan semuanya. Ketika ia kehilangan kekasih yang dulu sangat ia sayangi dan juga bagaimana ia kehilangan Baekhyun sebagai sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya selama bertahun-tahun. Sehun tahu betul apa arti dari kehilangan

"Aku telah kehilangan Yoona dan aku juga pernah merasakan menderitanya kehilangan Baekhyun yang sudah ku anggap sebagai adik, bahkan aku mengira ia sudah mati setelah bertahun-tahun tidak menampakkan diri. Jika kau anggap aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang kau alami saat ini maka kau salah besar, Chanyeol. Aku bahkan jauh lebih dulu merasakan bagaimana pahitnya kehilangan seseorang."

Jongin kemudian bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkah maju menuju Chanyeol. Menurut Jongin, selama ia hidup dengan Chanyeol, ini adalah kebimbangan terburuk yang kakak laki-lakinya itu derita. Jongin tahu Chanyeol marah, ia sedih dan kecewa pada orang yang mencelakai kedua orang tercintanya, dan yang paling membuat Chanyeol kecewa adalah hal tersebut di akari karna kelalaiannya sendiri. Jika saja Chanyeol lebih memperbanyak pencarian mengenai Matteo dan menyelidiki tetang apa yang terjadi setelah transaksi di malam itu pada Matteo maka mungkin Baekhyun dan Hyuna saat ini sedang dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Hyung.." Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Mari kita kembali pada rencana awal, percayalah bahwa Baekhyun dan Hyuna akan baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk percaya bahwa Baekhyun sedang baik-baik saja saat ini. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun sudah terbujur seperti itu. Bahkan dalam tayangan tersebut Chanyeol sendiri sulit menemukan adanya pergerakan dari bahu Baekhyun yang menandakan bahwa ia masih bernafas dengan baik. Berbagai macam spekulasi buruk saat ini berada di kepalanya dan semua spekulasi itu menjurus kepada satu kata, yaitu kematian. Ditambah lagi dengan tangisan Hyuna yang menangisi ibunya seperti itu, seolah membenarkan apa yang harusnya tidak di benarkan.

"Bersiaplah." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya setelah mengambil beberapa menit waktu untuk bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Kita akan kembali pada rencana awal." Putusnya disertai dengan desauan lega oleh para anggota hitam yang lain.

.

.

.

" _Kau akan menyaksikannya bukan?"_

 _Sebuah penggalan kata yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya. Baekhyun melihat Yoshiku dengan kilatan penuh amarah di kedua matanya. Seolah sedang berpindah mode, lelaki yang kedua tangannya masih terikat pada borgolpun menyerukan sebuah kalimat._

" _Orang tuamu pasti adalah sepasang pecundang."_

" _AKH.."_

 _Yoshiku refleks menjambak helaian rambut Hyuna ketika mendengar nada rendah yang Baekhyun lontarkan di sudut ruangan. Lelaki itu mendorong tubuh mungil Hyuna dengan cukup keras, dan Hyuna pun mengaduh kesakitan karna merasa kebas pada punggungnya yang menabrak dinding._

 _Yoshiku yang termakan amarah pun berjalan menjauhi sel tahanan itu, ia mengambil langkah besar-besar namun tidak mengarah pada Baekhyun, melainkan berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang di penuhi oleh puluhan benda tumpul berwarna hitam yang terlihat mengerikan, dan benda-benda itu adalah alat bermain milik Yoshiku._

 _Pria itu meraih sebuah barbel besi yang terikat dengan rantai perak. Ia menggeret barbel tersebut hingga benda itu bergesekan dengan lantai dan menimbulkan suara yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang ketakutan. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada ia melihat gadis kecilnya di lecehkan di depan matanya sendiri._

" _Akan ku pastikan kau menyesali perkataan yang keluar dari mulut mu itu, Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Bugh.._

 _Bugh.._

 _Bugh.._

" _AKH.."_

" _MOMMY!"_

 _Tiga buah pukulan yang di hasilkan barbel itu membuat Hyuna menjerit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, sementara Baekhyun.. ia tak lagi berbicara banyak, melainkan hanya terdiam dengan sebuah luka baru pada tubuhnya._

.

.

.

Hyuna yang masih berada di jeruji besi hanya bisa menangis dan menangis ketika ia mengingat bagaimana ibunya di perlakukan. Berbagai macam bentuk kekerasan rupanya sudah tersimpan dengan baik di kepala gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu. Bagaimana tidak jika kekerasan yang ia lihat terus saja berulang selama beberapa menit tanpa henti, dan yang menjadi amukan dari kekerasan itu adalah ibunya sendiri.

Hyuna memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit hingga rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Sebuah harapan yang harusnya tidak pernah ada di benak anak seusianya. Hyuna tak lagi berani berteriak nyalang pada lelaki yang saat ini mengawasinya dari balik monitor di ujung ruangan. Alasannya karna satu, Hyuna telah melihat berbagai macam bentuk pukulan dari lelaki itu pada ibunya, tidak dengan tangan kosong melainkan dengan sebuah benda hitam mengerikan yang membuat ibunya berteriak amat kencang dengan suara parau yang serak. Dan setelah itu, semuanya terdengar sepi. Hyuna hanya mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri serta kekehan penuh rasa puas yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga gadis kecil itu.

Hyuna melihat lagi kearah Baekhyun yang masih saja seperti itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah, dan waktu seolah berjalan jauh lebih lambat. Hyuna menangis kembali, merapalkan keinginannya untuk keluar dari ruangan busuk ini dan membawa ibunya menuju rumah sakit terdekat untuk di beri bantuan oleh dokter. Hyuna berpikir keras di sela-sela rasa sakit pada kepalanya yang semakin menjadi di setiap detiknya. Sekelibat ia berfikir tentang perbicangan antara Baekhyun dan lelaki tua itu beberapa saat yang lalu, namun Hyuna masih belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui apa alasan dari lelaki itu hingga membuat dirinya juga ibunya menderita sampai seperti ini. Oh atau kah ini semua berhubungan dengan ayahnya? Haruskah ia menyalahkan ayahnya atas apa yang telah menimpa mereka belakangan ini? Haruskah Hyuna membenci sang ayah karna tak kunjung datang menyelamatkan mereka seperti apa yang telah ayahnya janjikan sejak dulu?

Gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu kembali mendapatkan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Sesekali ia menarik helaian rambut coklatnya hingga rambut itu terlepas dari akarnya. Wajah Hyuna pucat pasi, menggambarkan seberapa menderitanya ia terkurung di dalam jeruji besi ini. Sementara Yoshiku di pojok ruangan terus tertawa melihat keadaan keduanya yang sudah terbilang sekarat. Lelaki itu bertepuk tangan, menyelamati diri sendiri atas pencapaian terbesar yang sudah ia impikan sejak lama, yaitu membasmi keturunan keluarga Park dengan kemenangan yang mutlak.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan bukan? Bagaimana si kecil Park sedang berusaha bertahan hidup dengan menjambaki rambutnya sendiri." Ujar Yoshiku pada orang-orang yang sedang menikmati kesengsaraan Hyuna dan Baekhyun melalui siaran langsung pada website terlarang miliknya.

"L-lepaskan kami.." Hyuna memohon dengan suara rendah karna menahan sakit di kepalanya. "Tolong.. lepaskan kami.. oji-san."

Yoshiku melirik Hyuna melalui ekor matanya, melihat bagaimana bocah itu merangkak sedikit demi sedikit demi meraih batang jeruji besi yang berkarat. Namun di lain pihak, beribu permintaan terlihat memenuhi kolom komentarnya, sementara coin yang ia hasilkan terus bertambah banyak karna aksi Hyuna yang memohon dengan begitu menyedihkan, rupanya orang-orang itu menyukai bagaimana anak dari Park Chanyeol tersiksa seperti itu, dan mereka menginginkan hal yang lebih dari pada ini.

" _Ayo permainkan bocah itu juga!"_

" _Tiduri saja pelacur kecil itu!"_

" _Ayolah, aku akan membayar lebih demi melihat makhluk itu terbagi menjadi tujuh potongan."_

" _Apakah kau akan menjual kepalanya untuk ku?"_

Komentar-komentar itu anonimus terus saja berdatangan, mereka bahkan mampu membayar satu juta coin demi melihat Yoshiku meniduri gadis kecil itu. Sementara Hyuna di sebrang sana masih terus memohon dengan lelehan air mata.

"Park Chanyeol-san, ternyata kau mempunyai gadis kecil yang di puja banyak orang." Ujarnya lantang sembari berjalan kembali menuju sel tahanan di mana Hyuna terperangkap.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan perintah mengenai misi selanjutnya, para anggota inti pun dengan sigap mempersiapkan hal-hal apa saja yang mereka butuhkan untuk menyokong kelangsungan misi penyelamatan Baekhyun dan Hyuna, tak terkecuali Sehun yang saat ini sedang sibuk bertukan informasi dengan rekan kerjanya di markas kepolisian.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya, Donghyun-ah.." ujarnya pada rekan satu tim bernama Kim Donghyun.

Sehun mendapatkan kembali informasi mengenai kedua vila misterius yang menjadi target incaran mereka, kedua vila yang mana salah satunya di yakini sebagai tempat Baekhyun dan Hyuna di sekap secara tidak berperikemanusiaan. Donghyun mengatakan bahwa saat ini pihak kepolisian mendapatkan secercah informasi mengenai vila pertama, yaitu vila yang di miliki oleh pemimpin dari perusahaan finansial terbesar di jepang yaitu Nomura Holding. Menurut penuturan Donghyun, vila itu disinyalir sebagai salah satu asset dengan kepemilikan yang abu-abu, dimana si pemilik menyerahkan dengan cuma-cuma pada seseorang yang di ketahui bukan salah satu pewaris resmi dari Nomura Holding. Dan hal yang lebih mencengangkan adalah ketika terkuaknya bukti bahwa hak kepemilikan atas vila tersebut jatuh kepada seorang lelaki berkewarganegaraan asing, dan ketika di teliti lebih jauh lagi, lelaki itu adalah seorang penyelundup senjata api yang menjadikan vila megah itu sebagai penyimpanan benda-benda illegal tersebut. Donghyun menambahkan bahwa saat ini tim kepolisian sedang menggali lebih jauh apakah lelaki tersebut mempunyai hubungan dengan Kuroda Yoshiku atau tidak.

Sejauh ini, Sehun hanya mendapatkan gambaran bagaimana keadaan pada vila pertama, meski sudah di ketahui bahwa vila tersebut hanya memuat berbagai macam bentuk senjata api namun tetap saja Sehun dan anggota yang lain harus menyambangi vila tersebut demi menemukan dimana keberadaan Baekhyun dan Hyuna yang sesungguhnya.

Baru saja Sehun menutup sambungannya dengan Donghyun dan berniat untuk bergabung bersama dengan anggota yang lainnya, namun sebuah suara menggelegar tiba-tiba saja membuat dirinya tersedak liur sendiri, dan yang menghasilkan suara besar itu tidak lain adalah Kim Jongdae.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Teriaknya kencang dari sudut lorong, sementara tubuhnya kepayahan karna nyatanya pria itu saat ini sedang berlari.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau.. hosh.. kau harus melihat siaran langsung itu.." jedanya mengambil nafas, "Aku harus menemui Chanyeol! Hyuna.. hyuna dalam bahaya!"

"Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang benar dan jangan mengada-ngada Kim Jongdae!" Ancam Sehun dengan telunjuk yang mendikte Jongdae, namun pria itu semakin keras kepala dengan apa yang di ucapkannya tadi.

"Aku serius! Aku butuh bertemu dengan Chanyeol!"

"Kau bisa menghubungi ponselnya, bodoh!"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh! Jika ponselnya aktif, aku tidak akan mungkin berlarian seperti orang gila dan mengelilingi markas sialan ini agar dapat bertemu dengannya! Ponselnya tidak aktif!" Maki Jongdae yang terlihat sangat frustasi karna tak kunjung menemukan Chanyeol sementara di sebrang sana Hyuna sedang terancam bahaya, juga Baekhyun yang tubuhnya tak kunjung bergerak dari terakhir kali Jongdae melihatnya melalui siaran tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda, Kir!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?!"

Tanpa membalas amukan dari Jongdae, Sehun pun segera berlari menuju anggota inti yang lain, mereka telah sepakat akan berkumpul kembali di ruang kerja Chanyeol ketika perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan telah tersedia sepenuhnya, baik itu senapan, amunisi, serta senjata tajam.

Brak..

Sehun membuka pintu hitam kokoh itu dengan gusar, dan para anggota yang berada di dalamnya begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun dan wajahnya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja itu.

"Ada apa, Calvados?" tanya Jongin yang sedikit terlonjak dari kursinya ketika Sehun datang dengan menggebrak pintu.

"Dimana Gin?!"

Semua orang yang berada di rungan itu merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun, sampai-sampai Minseok dan Zitao saling melempar pandangan heran.

"Gin? Bukannya ia pergi untuk menemui mu?" Kelakar pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai sniper, Zhang Yixing.

"Gin sama sekali tidak menemuiku."

"Sialan, kemana perginya dia?!" Sekarang giliran Kris yang bersumpah serapah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada di manapun.

Sementara itu Jongdae yang tadi mengekori Sehun mendadak berlari kembali, meninggalkan ruangan itu dan melesat menuju sebuah ruangan dimana biasanya Chanyeol menenangkan diri.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu pun serempak mengikuti kemana hacker pintar itu pergi, dengan langkah kaki yang gusar, semua anggota berharap bahwa mereka dapat menemukan pemimpin mereka berada di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang selalu di isi canda tawa dan kekehan manja oleh sang pemilik, yang tak lain adalah ruangan bermain Hyuna di markas itu.

Brak..

Suara gebrakan itu kembali terdengar ketika Jongdae membuka dengan asal pintu penuh dengan warna-warni itu, berharap bahwa ia menemukan sesosok lelaki tinggi dengan surai abu ciri khasnya. Namun yang Jongdae dan anggota lainnya dapati hanyalah seonggok ruangan yang di penuhi dengan mainan berwarna merah muda. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di ruangan itu, seolah mematahkan hati dan membakar sumbu kepanikan bagi semua anggota yang kehilangan pemimpin mereka.

Jongin yang berada tepat di belakang Jongdae pun perlahan mulai memasuki ruangan penuh warna itu, meniti satu persatu keanehan yang ada di sana. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol baru saja menginjakan kaki di sini, meski mereka tak mendapati sosoknya ada, namun perasaannya mengatakan demikian.

Selang Jongin memasuki ruangan, satu persatu anggota pun ikut memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seolah mencari bukti yang dapat di katakan nihil, namun tetap saja mereka terus mencari di tengah keterbatasan waktu. Sementara Jongdae saat ini sudah melesat kembali keruangannya demi memeriksa apakah Hyuna dan Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja di sebrang sana.

"Apa ini?" Pekik Zitao ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang terjatuh di antara kedua lemari penyimpanan mainan Hyuna. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu pun memaku seluruh atesi mereka pada Zitao yang saat ini mencoba mengambil benda mencurigakan tersebut.

Kris yang saat itu sedang memeriksa sebuah keranjang yang penuh dengan boneka pun segera melesat menuju Zitao dan merebut benda tersebut yang mana adalah sebuah kertas putih bertuliskan dengan tinta berwarna merah pekat.

' _DATANGLAH SEORANG DIRI JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN MELIHAT KEDUANYA BERNAFAS'_

"Keparat!" Maki Kris dengan wajah yang merah sempurna menahan amarah. Sial, berani-beraninya bajingan itu mempermainkan organisasi Hitam hingga mereka saat ini terlihat seperti sekumpulan keledai yang dungu.

Sehun dan anggota lain yang tersisa pun satu persatu melihat apa isi pesan yang membuat Kris meledak seperti itu. Dan benar saja, kalimat penuh makna itu membuat seluruh anggota inti naik pitam dengan sekali kedip. Para setan hitam itu marah.

"Tunggu sebentar, apakah tulisan ini menggunakan darah?" tanya Yixing ketika ia mengamati kembali warna merah yang tak asing di kedua matanya.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol tahu, saat ini ia tak lebih dari seorang pecundang sejati. Chanyeol tahu bahwa saat ini ia adalah ayah dan suami terburuk yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Kode nama Gin yang tak terkalahkan seolah menertawai dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana Baekhyun dan Hyuna di renggut dengan mudah dari perlindungannya. Bagaimana Baekhyun dan Hyuna merasa kesakitan akibat masa lalunya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Chanyeol marah pada dirinya sendiri yang lambat dan begitu lalai menjaga pusat kebahagiaannya. Chanyeol kecewa pada diri sendiri yang rela terbang melintasi benua hanya untuk kebodohan yang membuat Hyuna dan Baekhyun menderita. Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat banyak karna petunjuk yang minim. Chanyeol merasa sangat tak berguna._

 _Lelaki dengan surai abu itu berjalan menyusuri lorong hitam yang di penuhi dengan beberapa deret pintu berwarna senada. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah pintu dengan warna yang sangat kontras dari warna pintu yang lain. Warna merah muda pada daun pintu itu seolah berbicara pada dirinya yang saat itu bisu, mengatakan bahwa ruangan yang berada di dalam adalah ruangan penuh canda tawa milik gadis kecilnya, Park Hyuna._

 _Chanyeol membuka pintu itu, tangannya bahkan lemah terkulai saat wewangian khas putri kecilnya menguar selaras dengan daun pintu yang melebar. Berbagaimacam jenis mainan, boneka, dan bantal-bantal lucu bertebaran di sana memenuhi indra pengelihatan lelaki itu. Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan hati yang sedikit demi sedikt remuk, menandakan bagaimana hancur perasaannya ketika mengingat gadis kecilnya sedang terluka dan membutuhkan dekapan hangatnya._

 _Chanyeol menyusuri ruangan itu, ia berdiri di antara dua lemari berwarna baby blue, tempat dimana Hyuna menyimpan berbagaimacam mainan di dalamnya. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mebuka salah satu lemari tersebut, namun sebuah benda mengambil seluruh atensinya. Chanyeol mengambil benda tersebut yang mana adalah sebuah kertas putih. Ia membukanya dan membaca isi dari kertas tersebut._

' _DATANGLAH SEORANG DIRI JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN MELIHAT KEDUANYA BERNAFAS'_

 _Air wajahnya berubah seketika. Chanyeol tidak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi untuk pergi meninggalkan markas besarnya seorang diri, demi menyelamatkan kedua malaikatnya. Seperti apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan dulu, untuk ibunya yang sudah tergeletak mati sebelum sempat di selamatkan._

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Halo.. selamat tengah malam hihi

Ai kembali loh, ada yang kangen ga? /Gak/

Sebelumnya Ai ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk keterlambatan yang super duper lambat dari biasanya. Iya Ai ga upadate fict ini 3 bulan lebih.. Maafkan ya:"(((((

Well, kendala sebenarnya itu terletak pada pekerjaan Ai yang semakin lama semakin tidak tahu diri, dan juga di tambah belakangan ini Ai merasa bahwa Ai lebih nyaman menjadi pembaca dari pada penulis, Ai merasa lebih nyaman menonton daripada di tonton.. kalian ngerti kan maksudku? Semoga saja itu ga berkelanjutan dan berefek dengan fict ini. Jadi mari semangatkan satu sama lain hihi^^

Ai juga sangat amat berterima kasih sama kalian yang terus-terusan nyemangatin Ai dengan memberi komentar seperti 'thor kapan update?' 'thor udah kangen nih' 'thor jangan kelamaan' dsb dsb.. dengan begitu aku ngerasa bahwa banyak yang suka sama hasil kerja ku hihi^^

Btw, karna sudah larut malam.. lebih baik Ai sudahi dulu cuap-cuapnya kkkk selamat menikmati chapter 6~~

Maaf jika kelanjutannya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi atau jika ada kekurangan di beberapa bagian, Ai sudah melakukan semaksimal mungkin, jadi jika kalian punya kritik dan saran, cus di tuangin ke dalam kolom review dengan menggunakan bahasa yang sama-sama enak ya kkkk iykwim~~~

-R61-


End file.
